New kids,skaters,bands,secrets and school
by Princess-Lazy-Chan
Summary: -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Eh a new day, but the same event's as every other day" Temari said to herself as she got up and looked through her window to see the sun just to hide back under her covers. Temari then got up five minutes later and then went to wake up Tenten.

As Temari knocked on Tenten's bedroom door, she heard something hit the door as Temari walked into Tenten's room she found a pillow and an alarm clock laying on the ground and the she looked at the back of the door to find 5 surikin and 3 kuni sticking into the wood. Temari picked up the alarm clock and threw it at Tenten and then she woke up for good.

Tenten and Temari lived in a house together with Kunkuro and Gaara because all their parents died, so Temari and Gaara and Kunkuro all invited Tenten into their family and now they are just like brother's and sister's with her. They all live in an 8 bedroom's and a bathroom for each bedroom, a basement, a kitchen, a lounge, and a dinning area. They have the one of the largest houses out of the group but they all had mansions.

Temari walked back to her room after waking up Tenten and she got dressed for school Temari wore, Black baggy pants with some chain's hanging off them, a Black shirt with rips in it showing red material underneath, a lose fitting hoddie which was black and with red paint splatters on it, a leather glove on her left hand, a pair of black rapiedskate shoes on, and she wore her hair in 4 pig tails and some bang covering her face also with her hoddie up.

Tenten wore, some black baggy pants with some chains hanging off them, and a red shirt with rips through it showing some black material, and a leather glove on her right hand, she also wore a loss fitting hoddie which was red with black paint splatters on them, rapiedskate shoes which were black, she wore her brown hair in two buns with some bangs hanging out with her hoddie covering her head.

Temari and Tenten walked down the steps and found Kunkuro and Gaara eating breakfast at the table Kunkuro was wearing a black shirt with black shorts he had black and blue shoes, he wore a black hoddie with blue paint splatters on it and he had brown hair. Gaara wore, black paints, black rapid skate shoes, a red shirt, and a red tattoo on the left side of his head which was the kanji for love and he wore his red hair covering it so no one could see his tattoo.

As you can tell they all like the same colours. By 7:30am they were ready to go to school, so they walked out the door and Temari locked it behind them. They all pulled out their skate boards they were all red and black. As they rode towards the school closing on the gates to it, and throwing a few ticks on their skate boards on the way there. The four siblings saw their group waiting for them in their usual spot.

The group members/friends consisted of Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Gaara, Kunkuro, Tenten, Shikamaru and Temari. Tenten and Temari where the most tomboyish girls of the school, and they got along with the guys better then the posh stuck up snobby girls. As Temari skated up to the group she said smiling "Good morning you lot"! They just all thought 'why the hell is she saying good morning she never does I wonder if she has had sugar' Gaara just looked at them at Temari and then Kunkuro.

He knew this day wasn't going to be a good one. As they walked to class, when it was time for lunch, Temari was still happy as ever, the guys were still freaked out while Gaara just sat there eyeing her carefully. Sasuke thought to himself as you do ' wonder why she is like this' then as he was thinking he was interrupted by Temari, Sasuke looked at Temari with caution and then Temari surprised every one by hugging Sasuke. Sasuke stood there in shock.

'Wow this is truly and utterly unusual and freaky, I wonder what on earth did happen to her' Neji thought. Temari was skipping along with her lunch to their normal spot after the hug. Tenten giggled, the boys looked at her and thought 'OMG it's a trick she never giggles, or she knows something, ugh but she giggled she never does that'. Tenten went over to Temari and handed her a cookie!!!!! And pat her on the head. The guys where ummm how to say surprised, shocked, scared.

Then suddenly Gaara and Kunkuro looked at their sisters and noticed the edge is coming whatever that meant. They put their food off their trays and hide behind their trays the guys noticed this and they officially did not know what was up with the sand siblings. Then all of a sudden Temari threw her food in the air and they saw her actions and moved away from the falling food fast then Temari and Tenten walked off leaving the boys. Kunkuro and Gaara burst out laughing.

Neji and Sasuke just thought 'what's so dam funny' Naruto spoke up and asked what's so dam funny! HUH!!! Gaara simply replied "sugar goes up cookies go down, without either she's her normal self that you would see every day, well as normal as normal gets for her anyways". Kunkuro simply nodded.

Shino had a small smile because he thought it was funny. "Then what was with Tenten"? Kiba questioned. Kunkuro answered this time "Tenten is the one who gave her the sugar this morning and then you witnessed her give Temari give her the cookie situation". "She's scary" said Naruto. "Troublesome..... i don't think that you should say when she's around who knows what would happen....Troublesome" Shikamaru said.

As the day went by Temari and Tenten had to go to the principles office for some reason or another anyways they heard someone they think was the vice prince bale say that a new girl or a few more new peoples was coming to school during that week. They made their way back to their group just before lunch ended and Temari and Tenten, said they had some news. All the guys thought 'uh oh, what now'. Then the bell rang, Temari and Tenten told them at that time so the guys had to try and ponder and guess what the news was about'.

Shino came up with many different ideas, 1) Temari and Tenten are kidding and there is no news at all 2) A confession 3) someone important person was coming to the school and they where fans of theirs 4) an event was coming up, and last but not least 5)They over heard something disturbing. Shino thought about it lots and never got to the simplest conclusion.

Temari and Tenten just grinded they loved watching them think; even Shikamaru was showing signs of thinking. Temari and Tenten got attention, which they only liked occasionally and as long as it was in the pursuit of something they wanted to do. "the guys also didn't know why they didn't like the attention anyways back to the story. As the bell went to signal the end of school Temari and Tenten ran straight home so the guys had to wait longer. The two girls thought it was hilarious. This is the most they had ever laughed in a long time.

As the boys gathered at the sand sibling's house, and saw the two girls laughing the group of guys just stared at them one of them then finally spoke up and yes you guessed it was Naruto the load ramen lover yelled "SO WHAT IS THE BIG NEWS" "we won't tell you if you shout like that' said in replay an oddly patient Temari.

Now they knew something was up because have would have hit Naruto by now for being so dam loud. Shino then said "so what's the big news huh" Temari then nodded to Tenten and she said in turn "new people are going to be coming to are school during this week" then Tenten started to giggle and started laughing with Temari which said in between laughing "–laughs- we –laughs- got yous –laughs- thinking and –laughs- you never got the simplest answer –laughs- or conclusion.

Temari and Tenten looked at the guys and they just looked back. "New students hey.....hmmmm wonder what they can do and what they are if their like preps or like us, or something" Kiba thought out loud. They all ended up chatting for hours till Temari drew the line at 11pm because they had school tomorrow, so they all left and went home. As Temari, Tenten, Gaara and Kunkuro went up stairs went to up to their own rooms and went to sleep.

**A/N: This is my first Fan fiction story please review with your opinion's of it please :] thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: First day, newbie's, Wednesday **

Sakura was very nervous going to a new school, she wore, her pink hair down, a pink shirt and some light blue jeans, white rapiedskate shoes, and a pair of leather gloves on her hands. As she went out the house she decided not to take her skate board this time so she walked, to school. As she came closer to the school gates, she saw a group by the gates and noticed that they all wore red, black and blue with a little bit of a different colour but only a few people would notice it.

Two of the people with the group were wearing hoddies. She noticed they were all guys, but then she realised the two people in the hoddies where actually girls. She thought to herself ' hmmm I wonder if they are good people to be around or are they a trouble makers of the school' 'awesomeness they have skate boards I so wish I bought mine today I guess I will just bring it tomorrow and I have to find a skate park as well' . As she walked past the group she heard them talking about something like an event of some sort.

She wished she knew more about it and them, as she made her way past them she was waiting in her mind for comments on how she dressed and that like not good type of comments. She went past they said nothing at all they all just continued their conversation and this was a new thing for her she all ways got bad comments r whatever on the first day, 'I think it was how I dressed today I think or they just don't give a dam about what I look like' Sakura said thinking to herself.

-Temari and the group-

As they watched the girl go past out of the corner of their eyes. Thinking 'wonder if she wants to marry that am awful colour (aka pink)'

'ahhh another dam prep chick'

'eh I wish she would tune down the pink'

'another dam fan girl'

'she would look better in black with a little pink if she has to wear pink'

'maybe we might try get her to wear black and that'

'might have some classes with her' Ruining their thoughts walked in another person.

-Ino-

Ino was ready to walk out her front door when she saw her skate board sitting there next to it, she decided not to take it on the first day and after school she would just try and find a skate park. Ino wore, a purple shirt, a blue pair of jeans and black and purple rapiedskate shoes and she wore her blonde hair in a ponytail. As Ino walked past the gates she saw a group standing and chatting away as normal. 'I hope I get to mix with they seem nice' Ino thought as she walked past as she passed she noticed it was an all guys group or so she thought.

-Temari and the group-

The group saw another new girl walked by and they only thought one new person was coming

-Hinata-

Hinata was getting ready for school before she walked out the door she decided not to take her skate board with her for the first day and that reminded her she would have to ask where the skate park was. Hinata wore a white shirt, some blue jeans and her hair was worn down and it reached mid back, she also wore blue and black rapiedskate shoes.

Hinata walked towards the school gates noticing a group there was chatting, all guys except two girls in some hoddies 'probley the most tomboy girls in the school or they just get along with them or they have a boy friend in the group'. Hinata noticed her cousin standing in the group her cousin is Neji, he glanced at her for a second as she walked past but they said nothing to each other.

-Group-

Neji noticed his cousin and glanced at her for a moment and decided to talk to her later when he could, Shikamaru saw Neji glance at the new girl and noticed that the new girl and Neji have the same type of eyes. Shikamaru decided not to ask about, he shrugged it off, and Shikamaru was too lazy to ask at that moment and would ask him later if he remembered about it.

-Ino-

Ino walking towards the school felt really confident, until she saw a group of people dressed in red, black and dark blue mostly. She looked at them and all noticed they were all guys but the ones with the hoddies where girls. It was strange to her that only two girls would hang round with a large amount of guys.

She looked at the girls and they seemed like they were comfortable hanging with them anyway why did it matter to her weather they hanged with guys or not anyways she also noticed as she walked past the gates but they didn't care as she went by at this she decided she would watch them when she got a chance.

-Temari and the group-

As another new girl we saw from the corner of are eyes again. Tenten noticed that the new girl observing their reaction and movements as she walked by. Temari observed her as the new girl observed them. "hey, have you noticed the three new girls walk into the school"? Asked Temari.

Shino just nodded which meant all of them noticed them. I wonder what homeroom they would they be in then it dawned on me they would be in are homeroom because there was some spare spots in the class. So she would get to meet then actually Naruto would be load and embarrass them first. I giggled to myself about the new girl how they were going to be embarrassed if they get embarrassed. I am so evil watching people suffer is my thing.

Kiba noticed that i was thinking to myself and before he got a chance to ask what I was thinking about the bell went.

DING DONG DING DONG/ DING DONG DING DONG

The group walked to their homeroom, they also had the rest of their classes together. The group entered the class room and took their seats and just chatted, then their teacher Kakashi-sensi came in 5 to 10 minutes later than usual, after he walked in about 2 to 3 minutes after 3 girls had walked in. The group instantly noticed that they where the girls that walked past them this morning.

The new girls thought 'Awesome cool, cute guys, ooooo and that group from this morning, look at them just lazing round sitting on desks, listening to iPods not caring about anything'. "ummm you can take your seats if you want if you don't want to introduce yourself" said Kakashi-sensi because he doesn't care if they introduce them self's or not he's a dam lazy teacher but they don't mind at all.

The girls decided just to go and sit down in their seats, which where next to the big group at the back. Tenten thought ' 3...2....1 and now' Naruto stood up as Tenten thought now and he all of a sudden said in a loud voice to the three new girls " MY NAME IS NARUTO AND YOUR'S ARE"? "Don't be so dam loud Naruto" said Sasuke hitting Naruto over the head while saying this. The three new girls just looked at the two boys that began to argue. Next thing they knew another boy stood up in front of them that was from the same group.

"hi my name is Kiba what are your names"? Kiba asked with a smile, this for him was really calm and different. "I'm Ino Aka Sweet-sweet" "I'm Sakura Aka Pink bubblegum" "I'm Hinata Aka Silent Night" the three girls replied.

"These are my friends Naruto Aka Ramen lover/ loud mouth, Sasuke Aka Ice cube, Shikamaru Lazy-ass, Shino Aka Quite one, Neji Aka white eyes guy, Kunkuro Aka Puppet dude, Gaara Aka Sand, Tenten Aka Weapons-mistress, Temari Aka Tough-chick" Kiba said pointing to each of them as he said their names. Temari then spoke up and said while pointing at Kiba "Kiba Aka dog boy and Akamaru his dog". As Temari said Akamaru's name he jumped up on to the table coming from Kiba said and gave a small bark, the three girls giggled at the little puppy.

Class went on and then the bell went and they all went to math the new girls included, they all had the same classes. Sakura observed ' I like their style but if I was to wear black I would wear a little pink with it to, I should have wore my normal style today instead of fitting in with the other students I should have just been my normal self'.

Ino observed 'I am so dressing in my black and purple outfit tomorrow'.

Hinata thought ' Hmm I'm coming in my light lavender coloured clothes with my black stuff on tomorrow because it is so more like me why did mum have to chose my first day outfit' As the new girls thought the group was thinking as well.

'Very observant, and takes things and notices them a lot, I hope I get to know them they seem interesting to me anyways' Sasuke thought to himself.

-Lunch-

Just before we left Naruto invited Ino, Hinata and Sakura to sit with them at lunch just as the group thought he would. As they walked to lunch Neji whispered to Sasuke, "this is going to stuff up are colours in the group you know", "hn" replied Sasuke, Neji knowing Sasuke so long knew that meant that he agreed with him. Only a few people could tell what Sasuke meant by Hn and also Neji started doing that to know only Sasuke, Tenten, Temari and Gaara know what they both mean.

Anyway they went to their normal lunch spot. "So Ino, Sakura and Hinata what's your attitude to school or are you waiting a bit until you show the real you"? Kiba asked 'Hmmm Kiba is very talkative towards them it may be a good sign' Shino sat thinking.

"Hmmm well I guess for me you will just have to wait and see" replied Ino with a smile. Ino thought to herself 'I'm going to have to go shopping and get more daggy pants today, eh no problem my family's like rich anyways'.

"Well my true colours I think I will be my real self tomorrow because my mother grrr picked out my outfit for today" Hinata said and she rolled her eyes at the last part. "My real self yea I'm going to be that tomorrow because my auntie picked what she wanted me to wear" said Sakura.

Tenten said "hey what are your hobbies". "Well mine are skating, playing the electric guitar and I also sing" Hinata said smiling. Neji just looked at her he never knew this before because he all ways knew her as she liked painting and drawing. "I like skating and I play the drums and I sing" Sakura said. Sasuke was interested in her found her very interesting. "I like skating and I play keyboard and I also sing" said Ino. "OMG Awesomeness how cool I love skating and I play the electric guitar and also sing" Tenten said. "And I love to skate and I play electric guitar and I play drums also I sing" said Temari.

The boys just listened to the girl's conversation, because they have never seen Temari and Tenten so open and they just found out that the girls play instruments. The day went on and the girls chatted and the guys talked with them occasionally they were paying too much attention to the girl's conversations to included their own opinion.

The bell went signalling the end of the school day Temari and Tenten turned to Ino, Sakura, and Hinata and asked them if they would like to meet their group in the morning at the gates and they agreed to meet them there. No one that day asked Neji or Hinata if they where related or not so they both guessed they would be asked tomorrow

**Ok that's the end of the second chapter I hope you like it please review with your thoughts :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 3 The Next Day**

The next day the group meet at the front gates as they normally do. They all started chatting and that just waiting for the three girls they meet the other day. Ino came up wearing black baggy pants, a black t-shirt with 3 rips at the front showing purple material, purple rapiedskate shoes, she wore her hair in a pony tail with a black hoddie with purple paint splatters over it and the hoddie keeping her hair in.

She rode he skate board up to the school gates because she wanted to show her true self. She kicked an end of her skate board which was black with purple paint splatters on it, and she caught it in her hand and walked a few steps to the group. "Awesomeness Ino love the board so is this the real you showing your true colours"? Asked Kiba. "Yep this is the real me" replied Ino.

Before they could continue this conversation Sakura came up to them wearing black baggy pants with some chains hanging off them and also they had a few bits of pink paint on them, she wore a black shirt with a few rips with pink material showing though, pink rapiedskate shoes, a pair of leather gloves on her hands, and she wore a hoddie which was black with pink paint splatters on it, the hoddie covered her pink hair except for a few bangs hanging in front of her face.

Sakura rode her black and a few pink paint splatters skate board to school, she stopped in front of them all and smiled "The real me" said Sakura. "Awesomeness I think this is going to work just fine" said Tenten.

'Hmmm I thought I was going to wear lavender today but all well I like my blue better' Hinata thought. Then Hinata was coming into the drive of the school pretty fast on her black skate bored with a few blue paint splatters on it. Hinata wore black baggy pants with dark blue and light blue patches on them, a black shirt with a few rips and different coloured materials showing thought, blue rapiedskate shoes, a hoddie which was black with different toned blue paint splatters on it covering her long hair because the hoddie held it in because she had it up with a few of her bangs hanging out.

She sped pretty fast the group thought she would collide right into them but they didn't move one bit. Hinata stoped right before them leaving a few inches between her and Sasuke and Hinata just started to laugh because she could sense shock in him. Neji could sense the same but Neji held his laughter in, and he was also surprised at how bold and good Hinata has become over the years because she was no longer a shy little girl any more.

"Cool skating Hinata you's all are good skaters" said Temari. "Question Hinata and Neji are you's related anyway because your eyes are the same" asked Kiba. "Yes she is my cousin" Neji said answering Kiba's question.

Hinata just nodded then she hugged her cousin and burst out in laughter again because she could sense he wanted to ask her many questions and she found it funny because usually she would be the one to answer the questions. Neji had a small smile on his face because he knew that she was happy which made him happy.

The group had no idea what Hinata was laughing about probley some bonding time for them they guessed but they still had no idea and what was all surprised that Neji never usually smiled and here he is before them smiling. The group was happy because the sibling finally had each other none of them asked what was going on because they were happy for them even Sasuke.

The bell then went **DING DONG DING DONG/ DING DONG DING DONG**

They all made their way to class they had the biggest group in the school, and they were all skaters. Anyways as the bell went the girls pulled out their skate boards Tenten's and Temari's skate boards where the same they were both black with red paint splatters on them except underneath all the girls skate boards had their names in black bold letters so they could tell them apart.

The girls got on their skate boards then Ino said "one"

"Two" was said by Hinata

"three" was said by Sakura.

Temari and Tenten said "GO". The girls took off to home room on their skate boards and they speed real fast people jumping out of the way as they went by the guys why on their skate boards waiting for the new girls to fall off theirs because they didn't know their full ability on a skate board yet and then they saw all 5 girls stop at the homeroom door at the same time. "Hmmm they have good skills on a skate board after all" Sasuke said to the guys they all nodded in reply.

As they got to homeroom they saw all five girl's sitting at the back chatting about something that they believe was important and then the girls looked up and saw the guys and they just waved, all 8 guys walked to the back of the class room the whole group took up the two back rows. The girls started to talk about skating and Tenten and Temari where going to show Ino, Hinata and Sakura to the skate park after school.

"Hey you's come to the skate park with us after school please" Temari asked the guys which she didn't normally do but they just shrugged that off and the replies where all "HN's" and "ok's" and Naruto was the loudest "YES, BELIVE IT". Temari cringed at the loud noise all of a sudden because most of the guys knew she didn't like Naruto being load although it was funny to watch them fight after he had shouted.

In the guy's amazement she didn't do anything at all she just went back to chatting with the other 4 girls, they just guessed that they were helping Ino, Sakura and Hinata feel welcome officially into the group. Naruto was just waiting to be hit but it never came he asked Shikamaru "Why didn't she hit me she usually does". Just before Shikamaru answered Temari obviously over hearing this she had went and hit Naruto upside the head and she smiled and said " there you happy know"? "Yea I guess I have to be" Naruto replied with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Temari picked this up and just gave him a glare that none of the guys liked to receive from here at all after that Naruto backed off. Shikamaru then noticing that Temari was not listening anymore because she was in deep conversation said to Naruto "She didn't hit you when you where loud because she's trying to make Ino, Hinata and Sakura feel welcomed into are group remember, she does that for all new people in our group, although she found it hard with Neji and Sasuke because they didn't talk much but she got through to them".

"Oh" Naruto said in reply. The guys looked at Shikamaru and Kunkuro then asked him "Hey how do you know all that". "Well dur Shikamaru and Kiba and I have been friends with her since we have been little" replied Shino. "I guess so" Kunkuro replied back.

"Hmm I wonder what they were talking about before we came in" asked Gaara. The guy's looked at him "What I just asked" Gaara said because they just stared at him and he knew why because he didn't speak much at school, he is more talkative outside of school. Gaara then got them all wondering about what the girls were talking about before they walked in "I have no idea" said Neji.

While they sat there for a bit longer the ell went for next class, they all got up and then the girls got on their skate boards again lined up and started to speed down the hall ways again, with people jumping out of the way again a few grab each other as they were getting out of the way of the speeding girls on the skate boards.

The teachers never cared if you skated in the halls as long as no one got hurt –laughs-. The girls ended in a tie again and sat at the back for math's class they waited for it to start and they chatted about something then the boys got there and they changed the subject again this happened on the way to every class that day. It was starting to bug the boys because they wanted to know what the girls were talking about ever time before they got to class.

Bell went to signal the end of the day **DING DONG DING DONG/ DING DONG DING DONG**

They got outside of school and the girls wanted to race the guys to the skate park so they raced, the girls, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru all came in a tie together for first and then the others came up behind them. Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura were hi-5ing each other.

They began to do tricks and that and some other skaters came to the park and noticed there was five girl's that where with the 8 guy's and they were all equal except that they noticed a few of the guy's and girls where a t a higher level than the others in this group. After a few hours at the skate park they decided to leave because it was getting dark so they all left for their houses.

Ino, Hinata and Sakura said they would stay with the group and that at school because they were like they just fitted in with that group good "Meet you at the gates tomorrow morning" the three girls said. Temari and the rest of them nodded they all went home.

They guys were still thinking of what the girls were talking about it was starting to bug them bad. Tomorrow was Friday so the guys planned to get it out of them tomorrow by get it out of them I mean, ask them.

**I hope you liked it please review :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 4 what are they talking about?**

The next morning Tenten and Temari got ready for school as usual but they didn't have to wake each other up on this one morning. Gaara and Kunkuro were not even up yet, the girls made some breakfast and started to chat about what they were going to be doing tomorrow.

"Hey we should have the girl's stay over here and make Gaara and Kunkuro stay at one of the guy's places and they can have their own sleepover there" said Temari. "Yea and we can like make are basement into the secret project and that because no one ever goes down there it can just be a place for us girls no guy's allowed" Tenten said. "Good idea huh but who's house would Kunkuro and Gaara go to while we do this" Temari said while thinking. "They could always go to Neji's or something" Tenten said putting in her five cents worth.

"Yea maybe hmmm Hinata and that they would live in the same house wouldn't they now that Hinata's know here"? Temari questioned. "Hmm I guess you right but how would that be a problem unless you're just trying to figure something out"? Asked Tenten. "Nope it's nothing just thinking all well anyway we have to get so paints and all that stuff" Temari said. "Yea we will talk about it with the girls when the guys aren't around" Tenten said as she made some toast.

Kunkuro and Gaara where dressed and they walked down the stairs they just stood there because they never saw their sisters up before them it wasn't normal. "Oi don't just stand there get some food" Temari said rolling her eyes at the same time. "We are capable of getting up early just so you know that" Tenten said as their brother's got their breakfast. After they all finished their breakfast in silence they got up put there dishes in the sink.

The siblings made their way to school, the siblings where the first one's there of course they rode their skate boards there. They waited round for their other friends to arrive, the brother's took this as a chance to ask what the girls where talking about yesterday before they got there. "Hey Temari and Tenten what where you girl's talking about before we got to class" asked Kunkuro. "Hmmm why do you want to know huh" asked Tenten in return, Temari just stood there no expression as did Tenten.

The boys knew not to ask when their expression didn't change but at this moment Gaara didn't care. "So what was it that you's where talking about" asked Gaara starting to let the curiosity in his voice slip out. Tenten and Temari looked at each other then noticed the other girls where coming so they waited in till Ino, Sakura and Hinata go to them. Temari and Tenten dragged the girl's away and they went to go sit under a cherry blossom tree this morning and they started chatting.

**-With the girl's in the morning- **

"Why are we here and not with the guys" Hinata asked with curiosity. Temari said in reply to Hinata's question "Well they are very curious on what we were talking about before each class remember when we changed the subject suddenly when they got to class". "Yea" Ino asked. "Well we don't want them to find out right" Tenten said. "Well we aren't letting them find out now are we?" Temari said in return.

"No way are we, we shall be the best but what will be our cover for it"? Hinata asked them. "Hmmm I think we could just say girl stuff I guess" said Tenten. "Oh that reminds me, you's are staying at our place tonight so we can work on the basement because that going to be are special place and we also have to find a way to make a secret passage to it as well so the guys can't find out" said Temari.

"Okay" they all said in reply. They ended up giggling because they said it all at the same time. "Okay we have to get paint and all that you know right after school we will go" Temari said then she shouted out to Gaara and Kunkuro "Kunkuro and Gaara you's have to stay at someone else's tonight and that till Monday okay" then Temari smiled.

**-With the guy's in the morning-**

Gaara and Kunkuro watched the girls walk off and then the guys got to school. "Hey why are the girl's over there and not hanging with us like we normally do" Naruto asked. "Well when we got here we asked Temari and Tenten what they were talking about before we got to each class but the just had no expression on their face's it's like they don't want us to know" replied Kunkuro. "Hmmm they are probably talking about it now, hey Neji you can read lips right could you try make out what they are saying" Asked Kiba.

Neji nodded, Neji looked at the girl's as they talked but they were talking too fast for him to make out the words, he thought to himself for a minute 'I wonder if they knew they were going to ask me to read them talking' interrupting his thought's was Shino he was asking "So what are they talking about". Neji said in reply "I can't make out what they are saying they are talking too fast for me, it's like they knew that you would ask me to try".

"Hmmm this is so bugging me I want to know what they are talking about that seems so important to them" Sasuke thought out loud. "Yes any thing that gets you wondering is worth knowing" said Shikamaru. They all nodded in agreement. Then they heard Temari shout out "Kunkuro and Gaara you's have to stay at someone else's tonight and that till Monday okay". Kunkuro and Gaara then looked at the guys and Sasuke then spoke up and said "Okay everyone's staying at my house this weekend then, we might be able to find out what they are up to". The guys all nodded.

The school day went by fast and before they knew it was time to go home the girls met up at the gates so did the guys. Then they walked their separate ways.

**-With the girls this afternoon-**

As the girl's and the guy's parted, the girl's quickly went to the paint shop, "So pick any colour's you want to paint the basement we can have our own area's and then a room for where are band can start to record and practice and we can also have an area to lounge around, oh and of course we have to have black paint oh and we have to get spray can's so we can graffiti it down there to" Temari said. "OMG this is going to be so totally awesomeness" Ino said quite loud but not loud enough for anyone else to hear them.

The girl's went thought isle to isle filling up 3 shopping trolleys. They had Black spray paint and normal paint, Pink spray paint and normal paint, Red spray paint and normal paint, Blue spray paint and normal paint, Purple spray paint and some normal paint, and also they had so green spray pain and also some orange and they also picked up a few rainbow spray paint cans. They payed for it and then walked to Ino's house taking the shopping trolley's with them, when they got there we put all the stuff into the boot of her car.

Then they got Ino's sleepover stuff for the weekend, then they went by Sakura's house and she put the sleepover stuff in her car because they needed two car's for all this stuff so Hinata and Sakura and Tenten travelled in one and Temari in Ino's car. They went to Hinata's house to get her stuff as well, when they went to Hinata's they saw the guy's there waiting for Neji to get his stuff but they didn't have a chance to ask the girl's anything because Hinata is dam fast at running, she came back with her stuff for the sleepover and jumped into the car and then the girls went straight to the shop's again.

They went to a sport's shop and bought different types of skate boards with different colours and that. Then they went to an electrical store and bought, three bar fridge's, a laptop each a black one for Temari, Red for Tenten, Pink for Sakura, Purple for Ino, and Blue for Hinata. They then went to the furnisher store and ordered 5 desks, 5 chairs, a few different types of rugs, a plasma TV, 3 three seater couches, 2 single couches and also they got some giant pillows.

They paid and then they were told it would be delivered tomorrow at 10am so Temari asked them "Could you please bring them round at 5am please i will pay you double" she said with a smile and they agreed. "Why at that time that's so dam early" asked Tenten. "Well what if Kunkuro and Gaara need to get something from the house at that time and they see furnisher moving in they will ask what is going on" replied Temari looking like it was on obvious answer. "Ugh ok" replied Ino.

"Okay we have to go to the grocery store and get some sodas and chips and some chocolate and that also so we can store it in the bar fridge's for when we get hungry" said Hinata. So they went over to the grocery store and got these things. They then went home took out the sleepover stuff and dumped it in the lounge room, then the girl's went back out and started to bring all the paint's and stuff in and they took it down to the basement and they found the key they can lock it from the inside.

When they had finished bring all the stuff down to their personal space (the basement) they started to grab out the normal paint and they started to paint their own area's black and adding their favourite colour's with it. They plugged in the bar fridge's and put the food in them, they then grabbed out the spray paint and started to graffiti the space they had just painted, it looked perfect to them to any one else they would think it was a mess.

They took away the empty paint cans and the empty bucket's of paint and put them in the Neighbours bin so Kunkuro and the guy's wouldn't know it was them. It was very hot in the basement then Temari found the air-conditioning control and turned it to 18 degrees and it started to be cool. They were happy with what they had done, the floor was carpeted and it was black carpet lucky and now it had paint on it but that's what made it better for the girls.

They then walked up stair's and Ino, Hinata and Sakura where given their own rooms for the weekend they put their names, on the door's put their stuff in and then took a show as did Temari and Tenten in their own room's. They then walked down in their PJ's then they put their clothes with the paint on them in the washing machine and clicked it on. "Hey that was the most fun I've had in like forever" Ino said to the girl's. "Yep it sure was" they said at the same time and began to giggle.

Then they were hungry, "I'm going to order some pizza wait in the lounge okay" Temari said. As Temari went off to order the pizza the others went to the lounge and all rested on the sofa's, they where all tired out from painting and laughing. "So do you recon that starting a band is a good idea"? Asked Hinata. "I recon it is, but when we get famous we will need a different look because we don't want them to know it's us right" said Sakura. Temari walked in "They said that they will bring it over in 20 minutes".

"Okay sound's good but what would are image be for the band" Hinata asked. "I know why don't we all dye are hair black and also put are favourite colour strike's through are hair but I will keep mine fully black because me and Tenten have the same favourite colour" Said Temari.

"Sound's good but who's going to be the leader of the band" asked Sakura. "I vote Temari since she came up with the idea in the first place" Tenten said. "I agree with Tenten" "I agree as well" and Hinata just nodded. "Okay so Temari is the band lead and now what would be are styles" wondered Tenten. "I guess we could just wear black and a favourite colour's again but would the boys get suspicious of the singers" said Temari. "Hmmm I don't think they would" Said Ino.

"Okay we have to come up with a band name still and are name's for the band also so think of what you would like to be known as" Temari said doing all the writing so they wouldn't forget all this. "Tell me what you want to be called when you think of your name okay" Temari said smiling. **Ding Dong **the door bell rung and Ino leapt up to get it. Ino paid for the pizza's and then took them inside closing the front door and then she made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of soft drinks and put them down on the coffee table in the lounge room, the girl's all dug in making they had plenty of soft drink because they were going to be pulling an all nighter.

They talked about the band but none of them had come up with a name for the band or them self's yet they would just leave it for later. Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Temari then watched 3 movie's and they still hadn't got tired yet which was good because the furnisher was about to be delivered in an hour or so. The girl's decided to go on to MSN to so who was online and they had to add each other, once all the girl's added each other, Tenten and Temari gave Ino, Sakura and Hinata the boy's addy's.

_**Shy-skater, Tough-skater, Pink-Skate's, Sharp-skate's, Purple-Skater have all been invited to chat room 5.**_

_**In this chat room:**_

_**White-eyes-guy**_

_**Ice-Cube**_

_**Ramen-Lover-for-ever**_

_**Lazy-ass **_

_**Bug-boy**_

_**Dog-boy**_

_**Puppet-dude**_

_**Sand**_

_**Shy-Skater**_

_**Pink-Skate's**_

_**Tough-Skater**_

_**Sharp-skate's**_

_**Purple-Skater**_

_**CHAT ROOM 5**_

_**Ice-cube says: What are you's girl's doing up so late or shall I say early?**_

_**Pink-Skate's says: We could ask you the same question HA. **_

_**Sand says: They do have a point.**_

_**Lazy-ass says: What the hell who's side are you on?**_

_**Tough-skater says: OOOOO I never knew that there where side's now what are the side's for.**_

_**Sharp-skate's says: Any ways we are going to be heading off to bed now so Kunkuro and Gaara dare come any earlier then 10am or you will feel the wrath of us girl's and you know what I mean by wrath ok we will be awake about that time *smiles* *hugs for all* nights.**_

_**Sharp-skates has signed out**_

_**Pink-skate's says: night night mwah xoxo**_

_**Pink-skate's has signed out**_

_**Tough-Skater says: night night mwah xoxo wuv ya's**_

_**Tough-skater has signed out**_

_**Shy-skater says: sweet dreams and get some sleep ok boys**_

_**Shy-skater has signed out**_

_**Purple-skater says: Nighty night mwah xoxo**_

_**Purple-skater has signed out**_

_**Sand says: Hmmm okay they didn't say much o well when do they ever say much.**_

So the girls signed out and then they went to the door because it was 5am and right on time they got a truck load of deliver's they directed the people to take the stuff down to the basement so then, the girl's could rearrange their own area. Once they and finished un-loading the truck Temari paid them $200 each and then went inside locking the door behind her.

All 5 girl's where so excited to finally finish. They set up their areas and it looked awesome but today later on they would have to go out and buy all the music stuff. They started to graffiti their desk's so it would make them blend in and join in better. "OMG this looks totally awesome how cool is this" Ino said aloud. "I agree but let's go up stairs and get a small bit of sleep we will all stay in my room" Temari said.

"OMG I just had the best idea ever why don't Ino, Hinata and Sakura live with us they can bring over all their stuff and everything and have their own room's oh, oh, oh and do you's three have any parent's at all" Tenten said all exited. Ino, Hinata and Sakura just shock their head signalling they didn't have parent's and didn't want to talk about it at the moment and Temari and Tenten fully understood.

"You can stay here if you want oh and i am going to sign some adoption paper's and then we are going to all live together and be are family hehehe" Temari said. "Awesome that's a great idea I am so staying with you" Ino, Sakura and Hinata said together.

**Please review it makes me happy and i will give you cookies :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 5 New Sister's, a new Band, A new name, A Saturday**

Ino awoke to the sound of the door bell so she got up walked down the stairs and she opened the door and Kunkuro and Gaara and the rest of the guy mob where standing there waiting to be let in. She walked away and the guy's let them self's in. Ino was making her way back up the stairs and then she realised that she wouldn't go back to sleep because once awake she wouldn't fall back to sleep, so she went to the kitchen and started to make pancake's because she knew her new to be sister's would be awake any moment now.

The guy's just stood there watching because they were bored and had nothing to do while they waited for Kunkuro and Gaara to get some more stuff. Ino was just happy making her pancake until she noticed that the boy's where just watching so she tried to ignore it but it, was starting to bug her a bit. A few minutes later Temari, Sakura , Hinata and Tenten came down the stairs still in their PJS, they picked up a plate and took some pancake's that where already cooked. Ino finally finished cooking and then she ate her own pancakes.

The guys were still waiting for Kunkuro and Gaara to get their stuff, when they had enough they went up to get them. The girl's knew the cover up plan very well and they were all exited and couldn't wait until they went to go and get the instrument's and recoding thing's they would need, also Ino, Hinata and Sakura where going to have new sister's and they were also going to have two brother's which, Kunkuro and Gaara had no idea about still the girl's found it funny.

Neji and Sasuke stayed back and they just kept watching them until Temari spoke up and asked them "What the hell is so dam interesting did you want something". Sasuke replied "Actually we wanted to ask you something". Tenten spoke this time "Then ask away just stop staring it's getting annoying". Neji asked now "Okay us guy's wanted to know what you's where talking about before each class before we got there".

Hinata replied "Well we were talking about girl stuff that we think you didn't and wouldn't want to know about". Once Hinata said that Sakura then said "Unless you would like us girl's talking about the girl stuff in front of you's". Sasuke and Neji just said together "No its ok we were just wondering". The girls just started to laugh and then they made their way up the stairs and into their own rooms so they could get dressed and ready for the day to come, they all had showers and then once they were done they changed into their clothes for the day.

Ino wore a black pair of jeans, and black top that had Chaos, Panic, Disorder my work is done here and she had her pair of purple and black rapiedskate shoes on, with her black hoddie with the purple paint splatters on it and her hoddie up.

Hinata wore, a pair of black leggings, with a black and blue skirt over them, she wore a t-shirt which was blue and black and it said 'queen bitch' on it, she also wore her pair of black and blue rapiedskate shoes, and also her hoddie that covered her face showing her bangs which covered her left eye, her hoddie was black with different shades of blue shaped in paint splatters.

Sakura wore, some black stockings, with a skirt which was black and had a few rips in it that where patched up by some different tones of pink material, a black shirt with pink writing that spelt out 'I like you I will let you live for another 7 minutes', a pair of black leather gloves on her hands that had a few rips in them as well, she wore her pair of rapiedskate shoes which where pink and black.

Tenten wore, a black hat, with a pair of black jeans with rips on the knees and it was all torn at the bottom of them, a red shirt with black writing saying 'I dare you, if you have the guts to try', she had her pair of black and red rapiedskate shoes on as well, she also wore a torn black leather glove on her right hand.

Temari wore, a black hoddie and had the hood up so you could only see some bangs covering her eyes she could see out but they couldn't see her eyes, she had a black t-shirt on underneath that had a picture of a red and white dragon around a red and black ying and yang, she wore black baggy pants with chains hanging off them, she wore a black leather glove on her left hand that was slightly torn as well, she had her pair of rapiedskate shoes on which where black and had a bit of red on them.

So the girl's walk down the stairs and still noticed the boy where there, so they put on a movie to watch and waited for the guys to leave the house. About an hour later the guys had all their stuff and they said, Cya to them and they left. The girls waited 10 minutes until they knew the coast was clear, and then they grabbed a back pack each of them containing the same items which where, lip gloss, wallet which contained numerous credit cards and held pictures, a hair brush, a spare change of clothes just encase you fell into the pond or got pushed in, iPods, phones, and a camera.

They got into Temari's car a drove to Hinata's place first she went inside and she and told her aunty that she was going to stay and be in her friend's family for now on, her aunty didn't care one bit so Hinata told her aunty she would be back for her stuff soon and she said okay. Hinata walked back to Temari's car and then she nodded her head signalling to the girls that, she was allowed.

Ino's house was next, Ino got out of the car and went inside she told her uncle that she was now, going to be a part of a friend's family starting today, and she would be back soon for all here stuff. Ino walked back to the car and said "I just told my uncle that I would be in your family now and live with you's from now on". Tenten said excitedly, "OMG awesomeness only Sakura's next". They drove to Sakura's house, Sakura got out of the car and went inside her house, she looked around for anyone someone.

Sakura the noticed a note sitting on the kitchen bench she read it, it said

_**To Sakura**_

_**We have left on an urgent matter if you want to contact us call are number**_

_**From Aunty K and Uncle M **_

_**P.s We won't be coming back so find yourself a place and change your last name for us thanks. **_

Sakura decided she would come back later and grab her stuff. She walked back to the car and handed the note to Temari, Temari took the note and read it and then gave a hug to Sakura. Then Sakura said "At least it all works out, I didn't like them any ways".

Temari just smiled at her, Tenten said "Awesomeness to the name changing thingy I dunno what it called oh yea that's right name changing centre". Ino and Hinata just smiled and then giggled, then all the girl's started to laugh. They went to the name changing centre, and Ino, Sakura and Hinata all changed their last names to the same one as Temari and Tenten Not forgetting their brother now they were all know as the, Desert family.

So they then drove to the music store to order the stuff they need, They got a guitar each a black one for Temari, a black and red for Tenten, a black and purple for Ino, a black and blue one for Hinata, and a pink and black one for Sakura, a set of drums which was black and had all their favourite colours on it, also they got a keyboard which was black and blue and also a black and purple one.

They also got some recording equipment so they could have a recording studio down there because they had a sound prove room where they could do that. They asked for it to be dropped off at 12 midnight, because they knew that the guy's would be doing whatever guys do for their sleepover. They paid and then they went to each of the girl's house's and went to get all their stuff since, the rooms at Temari's already had all the furnisher they liked, Ino, Hinata and Sakura only had to bring personal things and clothes and that.

So Hinata took her car from home with all her stuff and Tenten rode with her. The girl's then dropped by at Ino's house and got her stuff and put it in Temari's car, then they went to Sakura's house, she also grabbed her stuff and took her car as well. They made their way back to their new house; the three girls' didn't regret making this decision the recoined it was awesome. So they took their stuff into their rooms and started to paint their rooms to their tastes and it began to feel like home, once they had finished that they were all tired out again they also missed lunch.

They went down stairs and grab some left over pizza and ate that. Ino, Hinata and Sakura went back up stairs after they ate so they could un-pack their belongings, while those three done that Tenten and Temari looked at the clock and realised that it was 12 midnight. The truck would arrive any second and it did they directed the musical stuff down to the basement and it was put into the sound proof room except the guitar's because they sat next to their desks with the laptop on them.

The truck left and the girls went to the lounge so they could all talk by that time it was 1am. "Hey I have un-packed all my stuff did the truck come yet" asked Sakura not knowing it was 1am. Tenten nodded and the girls were so exited they would be the best; all the girls could now play each other's instrument as well.

"Hey do you think we will get anywhere with the band I mean like famous, oh and we still need a band name and are own names for are band also" Hinata said suddenly. "Hmmm I recon we should name are band **Death's Angle's of Plea's**" suggested Temari. They all looked at her then Tenten said really loud "OMG that's perfect I love it do you's"? Tenten then turned to her sisters. Hinata then said "Hell yea that suits us good"!!!!.

Sakura and Ino Hi-5ed each other and said "Hell yea that's us down to the bone" the sister's started to laugh, then Temari pulled out a camera and took a picture of them all together, they started taking picture's so everyone was in a picture with everyone else. After they were done taking picture and laughing they bought down their pillows and blankets, and got comfy in the lounge room, and Temari made sure that the basement was locked, and all the sisters had a key each.

Whenever they went in they had to lock it, and whenever they left they had to lock it so the guys couldn't go in. So they laded out their stuff and got comfy then put on a movie and fell asleep, half way thought it.

**-With the guy's that day and night-**

Once they got Gaara's and Kunkuro's stuff from their house, and also finding out what the girl's where talking about, they went back to Sasuke's house and they played video games and after a while they decided something. "Hey you's want to go to the skate park for a while, we hardly ever go as just us guy's, not that I didn't mind Tenten and Temari hanging with us" Naruto said.

"Hmm maybe, I guess so, I'm up for it" Kiba said. "Hn" replied Neji and Sasuke. So they all decided to head over to the skate park, the guys where there until 10pm, they then went back to Sasuke's. They got some pizza on the way back home; when they got back they had some food and put on a movie. They all fell asleep on the couches and Sasuke's living room floor during the second movie.

**Thanks' for putting up with me I didn't really do this as well as I wanted but the next chapter will be longer hopfully and more detailed and the guy's will be in it more Please review I'll give you cookies :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 6 Names, Finding out New sister's, Trying it out.**

**-Girls-**

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari woke up and they were all tangled up in each other's sheets and had each other's pillows, when they noticed this the sister's all began laughing. "Okay sister's today we get are band names together, also we have to spray paint are band name in the basement on the roof I think will be the best spot for it" Said Temari. Tenten also spoke "We have to write are band name and are band names, on all are instruments as well".

"We also have to work out how we will look like" Hinata said next. "Oh and also we will have to work on some songs and rhythms for them" Sakura then put in. "Also we have to find a manager person for us to try get a contract" Ino said. They all nodded to each thing also giving each other HI-5's as well for coming up with this brilliant idea. The sister's all went into the kitchen and Hinata started to make pancakes, she put chocolate chips in them as well because she knew them, they would like it. "Hey how long do you recon until the guys drop round again, like they normal do" asked Sakura.

"I don't know about any second I guess" Temari said answering Sakura's question. Just then they heard a** KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK ON THE DOOR** Sakura got up to get it while asking Tenten "Why don't they have their own keys". "I guess they just don't because Temari and I have the only keys and we haven't decided to go get, some more cut but we will" Tenten said finishing with a wink.

Sakura then got to the door and un-locked all three locks, she finally opened the door and all the guy's where just standing there, bored and waiting. Sakura left the door open and the guys made their way in, shutting the door behind them on their way in. Ino then called out to the boys "Hello's you's what you up to this morning"?. "Nothing much I don't think anyway" Kunkuro replied.

"Sounds like fun b.."Hinata said but didn't add the last part. Neji looked at Hinata with questioning eyes, having no idea what she was going to say, Neji is now stuck wondering same with Sasuke but the rest dismissed the thought. "So why are you's here wouldn't you be doing something" asked Ino. Hinata then gave the girls their pancakes and they started to eat them. "Hmmm I don't really know I guess, I forgot" Kunkuro said answering Ino question.

"We are just grabbing a few games that we can play since Kiba keeps breaking the one's he keep's losing at" Replied Shino. "Yea just because he hasn't won a single game yet and each of us has at least won two each" Naruto said. Kiba then hit Naruto on the back of the head, and they because hitting each other and they worked their way to the lounge room hitting each other, and the Kiba and Naruto noticed the pillows and blankets.

So they laid down and went to sleep weird huh. The guy's noticed Kiba and Naruto sleeping, "Ugh looks like they stayed up later then us, playing the Xbox, i hope they didn't break it" Sasuke said. Giggle where then heard by the guys and when they looked at the girls, they appeared to not have giggled at all, they were eating their pancakes but they were not talking, maybe they like a quite breakfast, hmmm something to think about.

As Neji thought away, Sasuke was thinking as well 'Hmmm I wonder if any of the other guy's like anyone' odd for him to think it but he thought it. "Hey sis what are we going to do today"? Asked Tenten. "Well we could ummm I don't really know something will come to us" replied Temari. "Sakura" Ino whined her name. "What is it Ino" Sakura said back. Ino then poked Sakura, Sakura poked back. Ino then grabbed her glass of water, and tipped it all over Sakura.

The girls cracked up laughing and so did the guys, except for Kiba and Naruto which were asleep. "IIINNNOOOO" Sakura screamed, and then Ino ran for it then Sakura was after her. They ran for a while and when Ino got tired and then fell over Kiba and Naruto because they were sleeping on the floor. Sakura fell over them also Ino and Sakura started laughing because Kiba and Naruto were in pain, and they found funny as hell. When Ino and Sakura recovered from their laughing fits, they got up off Kiba and Naruto.

Ino and Sakura HI-5ed each other like nothing happened between them, Ino and Sakura made their way back to the kitchen and grabbed a drink of cola, 'like they need any more sugar' Shikamaru thought to himself. "Well we will see you at school tomorrow right"? Kunkuro said to the girls. "Yep we will be there" Hinata replied in a cheerful tone full of giggles all the way though. Shikamaru noticed this he thought it was weird 'some thing is up with them wonder what it is'. The guy's all left, with Kiba and Naruto last to follow still hurt, from when Ino and Sakura tripped on them.

**-The guy's day (Sunday)-**

They went a visited the girls, and got some more games for the Xbox. On the way back Shikamaru asked the guys "Hey did you notice the girl's are acting a bit weird today, it's like something happened". "Hmm I've been wondering the same thing" Sasuke said in reply to the question. "Well maybe it's just a morning thing, and if they are not their usual self's on Monday then we know something's up" Neji said still wonder if it would be fine.

"They do fall hard when they trip" Kiba was mumbling but the guy's heard it anyway. Naruto nodded in agreement. Shino laughed then they reached Sasuke's house they put on the game and started to verse each other on it. Naruto finished up his turn and then called and ordered pizza for dinner, 20 minutes later it arrived. They grabbed the pizza boxes and took them to the lounge room while eating out of the blue, Sasuke asked "Hey you guy's we have never talked about this but here it goes, what girl do you like"?.

The guy's all looked at him, yes it wasn't something they talked about, but they guessed something new wouldn't hurt. "Well I like Ino" Shikamaru spoke up. "I don't like any one yet" said Shino. "I like Hinata" said Naruto. Neji looked at Naruto, Kunkuro noticed this look it meant Neji wasn't too happy with that situation. Shikamaru then poked Neji "who do you like huh?". "I like Tenten" Neji simply replied like it was nothing. "Wow and you spend all day with her, no wonder you have a good normal face" Kiba said laughing.

Kiba then got hit upside the head by Neji, and Kiba just laughed. Kiba then poked Sasuke and then proceeded to ask him "Who do you like huh?". Sasuke looked at him and did not want to answer this question at all, Sasuke thought 'Ugh I wish they would go back to skating and video games' "I like Sakura" Neji just looked at him then made a small smile, with a small chuckle. 'Who would think that Sasuke liked anything let alone a person' thought Neji. Shikamaru then said "I like Temari".

Kunkuro and Gaara just looked at Shikamaru and Neji they did not like that Temari and Tenten where liked ugh but they guess could trust these guy's since they are, our friends. Kunkuro said "I don't like anyone yet" "Same here" said Gaara. "I like Hinata also" Kiba said. Neji looked at Naruto and also Kiba then sighed to himself. 'Ugh two of my friends like you cousin' Neji thought. "Okay so does anyone have any problems with who we like" Kiba asked. "I don't but you better not hurt Hinata in the process ok" Neji said staring at them.

Naruto and Kiba nodded thinking to them self's 'Why on earth would we hurt Hinata'. Gaara then said "Well you's better not hurt Tenten and Temari in the process either ok", Kunkuro nodded his head in agreement with what Gaara had said. Shikamaru and Neji then nodded back to them, thinking to them self's 'Okay they are a bit over protective now aren't they'. They all agreed to the term's that the brother's and Neji had set, Naruto then said to the guy's "Let's watch a movie and get some sleep we got school tomorrow".

So the guy's put on a movie and feel asleep on the couches and the floor, by the time they all fell asleep it was 12 midnight.

**-Girls day (Sunday)-**

Once the boy's had left the girl's cleaned up their dishes, and then went up stairs to their rooms to go get changed it took them around 10 minutes to change. Today all the girl's wore simple daggy pant's they were all black, and each girl had their favourite colour lose fitting t-shirt. Tenten: Black pants and a red t-shirt. Temari: Black pants and a black t-shirt. Hinata: Black pants and a blue t-shirt. Ino: Black pants and a purple t-shirt. Sakura: Black pants and pink t-shirt.

They went down stairs and then they met up at the basement door that you could hardly tell was there, because it blended into the wall. Temari pulled out her key and un-locked it, the girl's went though and down the stairs to where all their stuff was. Temari went after them all and locked the door behind her 'I love this two way lock', "Okay, we have to write are band name on the roof and also we have to come up with are names know, and maybe try out doing a song" Hinata said.

The girl's nodded, Sakura and Ino sprayed their band name on the roof of the basement once they were done, and they knew what names they wanted. "I am going to be known as stare" Ino said while spraying her name on the roof, she giggled while doing this also. "Awesome name, I am going to be known as Glare" Temari said while taking a spray paint can off, her desk and standing on it, she sprayed her band name on to the roof.

"Cool my band name is going to be... ummm....Hide" Hinata said while grabbing her spray paint can and standing on her desk and sprayed her band name onto the roof. "My band name will be Disappear" Tenten said and grabbed her spray paint can and also sprayed her band name onto the roof. "Well then my band name will be ..... Notice" Sakura said then she smiled as she also sprayed her band name, on the roof with all her sisters.

Once they had finished that, the sister's Hi-5ed each other giving each a complement on the names. "Okay well do you want to try out a song, I wrote one last night when I was thinking" Temari said. The girl's nodded in approval, Tenten sat on the drum's, Hinata was on the keyboard, Sakura had a pink and black guitar which was known as hers and only hers, Ino had her purple and black guitar, and Temari had her black guitar with a little bit of each colour purple, pink, blue, and red.

Temari took the microphone and gave them all an idea on how the instruments should sound. Temari began to sing and they all sorted out the sound that would go with it, after a few run's of the song, Temari went over and hit the record button on the recording equipment. Temari began to sing the song:

**I don't care, I just wanna be a ........... (by Temari) A/N: I wrote this song my self :]**

_**I wanna be a skater**_

_**I wanna be in a band**_

_**I wanna be in a show**_

_**I wanna be the best**_

_**Me and my friends**_

_**Don't care what you think**_

_**Nothin's gonna change are mind**_

_**For those preppy freaks**_

_**For the Goths/ the skaters/ and the band players**_

_**We have something for you to know**_

_**Your not hated **_

_**Your looked upon**_

_**So stay for the show**_

_**I wanna be a skater**_

_**I wanna be in a band**_

_**i wanna be in a show **_

_**i wanna be the best**_

_**nothing gonna change are minds**_

_**me and my friends don't care what you think**_

_**play your silly games**_

_**and we are gonna shread up the streets**_

_**all the skaters come together**_

_**join in the competition**_

_**be the best of them all**_

_**never give up or take something small**_

_**i wanna be a skater**_

_**i wanna be in a band**_

_**i wanna be in a show**_

_**i wanna be the best**_

_**time to show what your made of**_

_**don't hold back**_

_**give it all you got**_

_**think of all the possibilities**_

_**hang together**_

_**stay together **_

_**never turn against eachother**_

_**because you will never win that way**_

_**i wanna be a skater **_

_**i wanna be in a band**_

_**i wanna be in a show**_

_**i wanna be the best**_

Once Temari had finished the song she walked over to the recode thing and then stopped it, the girl's then became quite as Temari then pressed the play back button once it had finished playing back, the sister's where all screaming because it was the first song that they had recorded ever.

They looked at the clock and noticed it was now 9pm so they went up stairs locking the basement behind them. Tenten then ordered pizza and they had to wait for 20 minutes, while the sister's all waited for the pizza they began to talk about the song that Temari had done "OMG you are the best I love that song, it suits us good I recon that should be are signature song because it suits us and also it's the first song, I also recon that Temari will be are band leader" Ino said.

The girl's all nodded in agreement and Temari smiled at them all and pulled them into a hug they all hugged back. The door bell then went and they got their pizza they sat down and ate it in the lounge, once they finished their food Temari put the boxes in the trash. They put a movie on and fell asleep at 11pm.

Both groups had a big day, an odd one but it was fun. Tomorrow Monday.

**Thank you for reading please review I will give you a cookie :] **

**P.s Here are the girls character profiles as good as I can get them. **

**Hinata**

**Age: ****16**

**Grade: ****10**

**Nickname: ****Silent Night**

**Band name: ****Hide**

**Cousin: ****Neji**

**Brothers: ****Now that she has changed her name she has Kunkuro and Gaara as brothers**

**Sisters: ****Before she changed her last name she had a sister called Hanabi but now that she has changed her last name she has four sister's Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Ino.**

**Hobbies: ****Skating, singing, and playing instruments, also help's with the band managements, also hanging with her new sisters, brothers also her other guy friends.**

**Back round what happened: ****Her family hated her so they sent her to go and live with her aunty, her aunty didn't care for her either, it was just a place that Hinata had to stay because she had nowhere else to go. Then Hinata made some skater friends, and they became a family and her and her sister's made a band that no one knows yet, not even her guy friends, or her new brothers. She moved in with them. Note: Also rich from family companys.**

**Ino**

**Age: ****16**

**Grade: ****10**

**Nickname: ****Sweet-sweet**

**Band name: ****Stare**

**Brothers: ****Now that she has changed her name she has Kunkuro and Gaara as brothers**

**Sisters: ****Now that she has changed her last name she has four sister's Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Ino.**

**Hobbies: ****Skating, singing, and playing instruments, also hanging with her new sisters, brothers also her other guy friends, also she love's annoying her sister Sakura.**

**Back round what happened: ****Her family doesn't care about her one bit, so they sent her to her uncle and aunty that sort of cared about her but not much. So when she met her new friend's they invited her to join their family, so she changed her name and moved in with them. Note: She is also rich because of family companys.**

**Sakura**

**Age: ****16**

**Grade: ****10**

**Nickname: ****Bubblegum-chick**

**Band name: ****Notice **

**Brothers: ****Now that she has changed her name she has Kunkuro and Gaara as brothers**

**Sisters: ****Now that she has changed her last name she has four sister's Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Ino.**

**Hobbies: ****Skating, singing, and playing instruments, also hanging with her new sisters, brothers also her other guy friends, and also loves to do graffiti.**

**Back round what happened: ****Her family hated her so they sent her to go and live with her aunty and uncle, they didn't care a single bit but they where her only relatives that would put up with her until she found a note from them, they where disowning her as well just like her parents had done it, but she didn't care anymore. Then Sakura made some friend's and they invited her to be in their family, so she changed her last name to their and moved in with them, they get along really well. Note: She is also rich because of family business. **

**Tenten**

**Age: ****16**

**Grade: ****10**

**Nickname: ****Weapons-Mistress**

**Band name: ****Disappear**

**Brothers:**** Kunkuro and Gaara.**

**Sisters: ****Temari, then when they had some friend's change their last name to theirs. Her knew sister's are Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.**

**Hobbies: ****Skating, singing, and playing instruments, also hanging with her new sisters, brothers also her other guy friends, throwing sharp object's at thing's. **

**Back round what happened: ****Her parent's where murdered by her uncle that hated them for many reasons she didn't know of. Now her uncle is dead as well because the police killed him. She then found Temari's family and they asked her to join their family and she did. Note: She's also rich for family companies.**

**Temari**

**Age: ****16**

**Grade: ****10**

**Nickname: ****Tough-Wind**

**Band name: ****Glare**

**Cousin: ****Chi and Gekkou.**

**Brothers:**** Kunkuro and Gaara.**

**Sisters: ****Tenten when she became family, and now also that her other friends have changed their last names to her last name Ino, Sakura and also Hinata.**

**Hobbies: ****Skating, singing, and playing instruments, song writing, also hanging with her new sisters, brothers also her other guy friends, and also teasing her sister's.**

**Back round what happened: ****Her mother and Father where not very nice people and they were also murdered by someone but they have no idea who. So Temari and her brother's looked after each other and also they don't like seeing people alone or hurt without family because they know it's hard for them, so they always ask if they want to join theirs. Note: Also they are rich from their family's businesses and products that they have made and sold. **

**Thanks those are the girl's profiles. :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 7 Sisters the brothers find out and then what happens?, Monday.**

**Tenten wore:** Black jeans, a blood red top with a mesh shirt underneath, her skate shoes, and her hoddie which was black, and her bangs covered her eyes a bit.

**Temari wore:** Baggy pants with chains hanging off them, a black shirt with rips thought it, she wore a mesh shirt underneath, and her skate shoes, her red and black hoddie, and her bangs covered her eyes a bit.

**Ino wore: **Black jeans with patches on them, a purple and black t-shirt with a mesh shirt underneath, her skate shoes and she also wore her purple and black hoddie, her bangs covered the left side of her face.

**Hinata wore: **Black jeans, a black and blue baggy shirt, and leather gloves on her hands, her skate shoes, also wearing her black and blue hoddie, with a few bangs on her face.

**Sakura wore: **Black jeans with rips purposely ripped into them the knees where worn and starting to tear and the bottoms of the jeans frayed, a black shirt with a pink heat on it with a dagger stabbing threw it, her pair of skate shoes, also she wore a hoddie that was black with some pink on it.

**-School-**

The girls arrived at school first, stopping at their usual spot by the gates, they stopped on their skate boards and kicked them up. "Hey we haven't been to the skate park like for a whole week, let's go this arvo oh and hey give them tips during the day to signal on that you are their sisters now ok I want to see what happens" Tenten said giggling to herself while saying it. "Awesomeness the skate park it is this afternoon" Hinata said with excitement. "Hehehe this is going to be so much fun" Ino said grinning.

"Awesome I think I have a plan hehehe" said Sakura to herself. Then they saw the boy's coming in sight on their skate boards, the girls all waved and the guy's got to the group and they all said their hi's, Hn's and hello's. "Hey we are going to the skate park after school today you guys want to come" Asked Tenten. The school day went by pretty fast, the guy's where getting confused at the comments coming from Hinata, Ino and Sakura. They got to the gates and they all met up with each other, then girls lined up at the gates.

"One.....Two.....Three.....Go" the sister's said all together. As the girl's skated off the guys decided they were going to talk before they met up with the girl's at the skate park. "Hey have you noticed that Hinata, Ino and Sakura are like acting all weird and stuff" Neji said to the guys". "Yep very weird" Gaara replied. "I agree it's starting to scare me" Kunkuro said. "They are even stranger then they were on the weekend" Naruto said. "Better not keep them waiting or they will think we are ditching them" Shino said speaking up.

Sasuke just nodded and then Kiba said "Okay let's go". The guys hoped on their skate boards and arrived a few minutes after the girls had. The sisters where doing ollies, grinding, flips, handstands, and 360's and all that but Kunkuro got in the way of Ino and Ino shouted out "I would move big brother if you want to get out without a scratch" Kunkuro moved out of the way in time still wondering what Ino was on about.

The girl's Hi-5ed each other because they thought Ino's trick was awesome, the guys just skated to a stop wondering, Kunkuro was a bit shocked by what she said he thought to himself 'Ummm I have no idea what Ino is on about its dam weird'. Gaara's thought 'Why did Ino call him big brother'. 'Hmmm this is odd' Neji thought. 'Odd why would Ino call Kunkuro big brother' Sasuke thought. The girls got back to skating acting like that nothing happened, "Seriously Sis that was totally awesome" Sakura then said.

Hinata said in reply "Thanks". Now the guy's where really wondering what happened that weekend it was seriously weird to them, especially when they were left out of the loop. It was starting to get dark, the girls yelled out to the guys since they were on the other side of the park "Hey we are going to go home now ok meet you's there" Temari yelled out. The girls all left together and the boys watched them go, "Hey what do you think all that Sis and Brother Stuff was about" Naruto said. "I have no idea" Replied Sasuke. The rest of the guys nodded in agreement, they then made their own ways home.

**-The Desert family's house-**

Once Gaara and Kunkuro got home they noticed 5 girls in the kitchen getting food out, but usually they only saw 2 Temari and Tenten but now they saw 3 extra additions, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. Kunkuro and Gaara stood near the kitchen counter thinking about what happened at the skate park and what is up now. Gaara and Kunkuro then grabbed some food and sat at the table with the girls. Gaara then spoke up because clearly Kunkuro was a bit slower than himself, "So Temari and Tenten I gather you have something to tell Kunkuro correct"?.

Temari just looked at Gaara and blinked Hinata then spoke up and said "Yep we are your new sisters it was official on Saturday" she then smiled. Kunkuro then was back to earth "So you's are new sisters correct"? Kunkuro asked still being slow. "Yes that is what Hinata just said didn't she" Gaara said. Ino then jumped up and hugged Gaara and said "Night night big brother" Gaara returned the hug, Ino then gave a hug to Kunkuro and said "Night night to you big brother" Kunkuro also returned her hug.

Ino then went up stairs to her room and she got changed and that and went to bed. Back at the kitchen Hinata and Sakura then gave hugs and said good night to their big brothers as well and made their way to their rooms. Once it was only Tenten and Temari left at the table, Temari then asked Kunkuro and Gaara "So how do you like your new sisters" a questioned look appeared on her face as she asked.

Gaara said "I like my new sisters they are awesome" odd for Gaara but anyway Kunkuro replied "Coolness extra's to the family" he meant it as well because he gave a smile. Temari and Tenten said good night to them and gave them a hug before they headed up stairs to their rooms. Gaara and Kunkuro where happy with the new additions to the family "You know what, you know how we are protective over Temari and Tenten right, now we are going to have to keep an eye on the guys who like them and are other three sisters" said Gaara.

Kunkuro nodded and then added "We should tell the guys shouldn't we, well Gaara you can tell them if you go online now they should be on" he then walked off to his room to get some sleep. Gaara then went to his room and turned on his laptop and signed in to MSN and he saw that the guys where on so he made a chat room.

**Chat room 7 Subject: Need to talk.**

**People in this chat room: **

_**White-eyes-guy**_

_**Ice-Cube**_

_**Ramen-Lover-for-ever**_

_**Lazy-ass **_

_**Bug-boy**_

_**Dog-boy**_

**Sand**

**Sand says: **_**Hey you guy's I found out what the girl's where on about do you want to know?**_

**White-eyes-guy says: **_**Yea what is it?**_

**Ice-Cube says: **_**What where they on about then?**_

**Ramen-Lover-for-ever says: **_**TELL TELL TELL!!!!!!**_

**Sand says: **_**Well Temari and Tenten invited Ino, Sakura and Hinata into the family and they accepted it was official on Saturday. That's why they were acting all weird.**_

**Lazy-ass says**_**: Hmmm Interesting and troublesome. Five teenage girls in a house that will be hell. **_

**Dog-boy says: **_**Hmmm well that explains it all. **_

**Bug-boy says: **_**Well now we have that settled I have to go ok CYA!.**_

**Bug-boy has signed off.**

**Sand says: Well I go to go as well ok Cya tomorrow.**

**Sand has just signed out.**

Gaara signed out then turned off his laptop and went to bed, before he fell asleep he thought 'Maybe Shikamaru is right, that it will be hell with five girls, but Temari and Tenten haven't been bad so it won't be that bad I hope not any way'. Gaara then feel asleep, and the house was quite till the next morning.

**Okay I know that it wasn't my longest chapter sorry about that. Please review, Comment's, Thoughts, Constructive criticism anything you decide to say I will take in to make it better. Thanks review and you get a cookie :] **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 8 Radio, Complements, a new song?**

Tuesday, another day like any other or so they thought. Ino came running down the stairs with a very pissed off looking Hinata came chasing after her, screaming and rambling on about something that you could not make out at all. Sakura then walked down the stairs calmly and saw that Ino was on one, side of the table and Hinata the other waiting for each other to make a move.

Sakura then grabbed both of them and said "Dam people are trying to sleep it like 7:00 in the morning, whops that means get ready for school you freaks" Ino and Hinata nodded and went to their rooms to get dressed and stuffs. Sakura made herself some toast and poured a cup of orange juice and sat down at the table to eat in quite, as Sakura was eating she was thinking about the band.

Sakura didn't notice Gaara walk down the stairs already dressed, Gaara wore, a blood red shirt, black bottoms, and a pair of black skate shoes. Gaara made some breakfast and sat across from Sakura who seemed deep in thought, he didn't know whether he should interrupt her thinking or not, because he didn't know her attitude well enough. So he took a chance and interrupted her "Sakura what are you thinking about"?. Sakura looked at Gaara for a minute and snapped out of her trail of thought, and replied "Nothing really" she then smiled.

Gaara looked at her he knew something was up but he didn't want to push it, so he just nodded and went back to his breakfast. As Sakura went up stairs to her room to get changed Kunkuro can down wearing, black bottoms, a black top, dark blue skate shoes. Kunkuro grabbed some breakfast and sat by Gaara, Gaara then said to Kunkuro "Sakura was thinking about something i don't know what but she was like using a lot of concentration on it". "Hmmm I don't know oh and did you tell the guys"?.

Gaara nodded answering Kunkuro's question, then Temari, Tenten, Ino and Hinata came down wearing their usual baggy black pants with chains or patches on them, they all wore black t-shirts with their favourite colour on them as well, also their skate shoes. The four girl's grabbed their breakfast and sat down to eat, when the girl's where done with breakfast Gaara and Kunkuro where finished as well. Gaara and Kunkuro where first to leave, by grabbing their skate boards because they wanted to meet up with the guys before the girls got there.

Once Gaara and Kunkuro where nowhere to be seen in the drive Temari asked her sisters something "Hey girl's do you want to send are song to the radio and ask them to play it"?. "OMG that would be so totally awesome to hear are self's on there oh and if people request it that would be awesome as well" said Hinata. So Temari quickly wrote out their band names, and the bands name and the song title, she put the paper and CD in a post bag, and wrote the radio stations address on it.

They got on their skate boards and went to school, they pasted a post box on the way to school and Temari slipped the parcel into the postal box. The sister's started to giggle and when they arrived at school they were still giggling, the boys just looked up and saw them giggling. The girl's saw the guys and gave them hugs, the guys returned all their hugs even Shino got a hug. The guy's were getting use to the hugs because they had started getting one every day since the day before the new girls came.

"So how are we today"? Sasuke asked. "I'm good" Sakura said. "HEHEHEHE I'm great" Ino said replying Sasuke's question. Temari and Tenten just nodded then HI-5ing each other. Then Hinata answered Sasuke's question as well saying "HEHEHE yep I'm good, great, ecstatic, fine, happy...." she kept rambling on different words for happy. They looked at her and then Ino spoke up and said "She had a cookie before we left". They just mouthed ..OH... and then looked at Hinata.

The bell went signalling the start of school they got on their skate boards, and raced each other to the class room. Once they got to the class rooms they jumped on every table till they got to their own, the guys just watched the girls because they where obviously exited about something. The guys walked to the back of the room and took their normal seats and then the girls suddenly felt tired, so the girls laid on their shoulders and feel asleep.

The boys had no idea what was going on but they decided to turn the radio on as they normal do in their classes and a song came on that no one had heard before but minutes before it came on the girls woke up from their quick nap, then the song came on.

_**Radio announcer: **_**Okay we received this CD with a note stuck to it this morning it came in the mail, the note says : Here is a song we done and wanted to see if it was good. The band name is : 'Death's Angel's of Plea's and the band names are : Glare, Stare, Notice, Disappear and Hide. The songs name is: I don't care i just wanna be .... written by Glare.**

_**I wanna be a skater**_

_**I wanna be in a band**_

_**I wanna be in a show**_

_**I wanna be the best**_

The guys noticed that the girls seemed to be liking the song so far.

_**Me and my friends**_

_**Don't care what you think**_

_**Nothin's gonna change are mind**_

_**For those preppy freaks**_

_**For the Goths/ the skaters/ and the band players**_

_**We have something for you to know**_

_**Your not hated **_

_**Your looked upon**_

_**So stay for the show**_

The guys had to admit that this song was good.

_**I wanna be a skater**_

_**I wanna be in a band**_

_**i wanna be in a show **_

_**i wanna be the best**_

_**nothing gonna change are minds**_

_**me and my friends don't care what you think**_

_**play your silly games**_

_**and we are gonna shread up the streets**_

_**all the skaters come together**_

_**join in the competition**_

_**be the best of them all**_

_**never give up or take something small**_

_**i wanna be a skater**_

_**i wanna be in a band**_

_**i wanna be in a show**_

_**i wanna be the best**_

_**time to show what your made of**_

_**don't hold back**_

_**give it all you got**_

_**think of all the possibilities**_

_**hang together**_

_**stay together **_

_**never turn against eachother**_

_**because you will never win that way**_

_**i wanna be a skater **_

_**i wanna be in a band**_

_**i wanna be in a show**_

_**i wanna be the best**_

When the song finished the girls looked at each other and then looked around to see people's face expressions, from what they could tell from them that they wanted more of them.

_**Radio announcer: Death's Angel's of Plea's if you're out there we hope you will revel your self's because we are having people on the phone lines calling in and asking where you will be playing and if you have any more songs that they can hear.**_

The girls looked at each other again and giggled quietly to them self's so no one would notice, and no one did. "How awesome was that song!!!!" Naruto said practically screaming. "Yes Naruto they are really good aren't they" Said Neji. The girls nodded in agreement with these things and all that day they, heard stuff about their band no one knew that they were in, and they loved them.

The girl's went home straight after school and they all started Hi-5ing each other then Hinata said "We need more songs and also we need to get a gig and an image so they won't know it's us because, there is no way I am going to be dealing with fan boys and girls". They all nodded in agreement, they went down to the basement not forgetting to lock the door behind them, because they didn't know when their brothers where coming home or if the other guys where coming over either.

Lucky Temari found a way out of the basement that lead to the bottom of the yard and no one went down there, so they could climb the back fence and walk thought the front door but they would end up with scratches they could blame it on them mucking round if any one asked. So the girls put their skate boards near their desks and then grabbed a soda and a bag of chips each, before they started their next song.

Ino pulled out a song she had done and she asked "Can we do my song please" the sisters nodded making Ino end up hugging them all and nearly spilling their drinks in the process. Once they had finished having a snack they went to the sound proof room, Temari had her black guitar, Sakura her black and pink, and Hinata was on her blue and black key board, Tenten on the drums which was black with all their colours on it, and Ino grabbed her purple and black guitar and stood up to the microphone.

The girls picked the beat and messed around with it until it became just right. Ino hit the record button and they started the song then finished it, played it back, it was a perfect one shot go again they were really proud of it. "I love the song Ino" the sisters said all at the same time and they began laughing again. Ino quickly burnt it onto a disc, then wrote the same note but with the different song name, put it in a parcel addressed it and put it in her bag for, her to put in the box on the way to school.

Temari looked up at the time and noticed it was 9:30pm, Tenten saw the time too then so did the others. They quickly grabbed their skate boards and Ino grabbed her bag, and they made their way out the secret way, climbed the fence walked around to the front of the house. The sisters all started to giggle like mad when they were walking in, they had scratches all over them, Kunkuro and the guys observed this. The sister's put down their skate boards; Ino quickly went to her room and put her bag away.

Ino got back down the stairs and saw that the girls were making dinner for everyone and she went over to help but she was stopped by her brothers, she looked at them with a questioned look on her face. Kunkuro just pulled her into a hug and she huged back, then Gaara hugged her after Kunkuro let her go, Ino gave the hug back to Gaara then they giuys just walked off.

So Ino went to the kitchen and asked her sisters "Hey do you know what's up with them they gave me a hug then walked back to the guys". Hinata said "They done the same to Sakura and I it's odd but loving maby they are just showing they accept us into the family now"?. Temari and Tenten smiled at their new puzzled sisters and they both said together "Yes, It is the way they accept you and welcome you to the family that's all".

Then the girls giggled because Tenten and Temari said the same thing at the same time, they finished making dinner and everyone came and took their plate of food and sat at the really large table. Once the girls where done they put their dish's in the dish washer and then went back to the guys and gave them hugs, and extra tight hugs for Kunkuro and Gaara their brothers. The girls left and went to their rooms to get some sleep, the boys put their plates in the dish washer when they were done also.

"Hmmm I wonder if that band will play a gig and when they do we should get tickets, but we should ask the girls before we buy them they might have plans Hmmm I hope the band comes out of the shadows" Neji said. "Same they are good" Sasuke said. The guys looked at them, "Ummm that odd you never comment on a band" Shino said. "You're right because none of them have been good enough" Neji said. "Any way we should be heading off it's 11pm now" Sasuke said.

The guys left, Kunkuro locked the door behind them as they left and then Gaara and himself went to their rooms and then went to sleep, wondering what the next day would have install for them.

**Thanks that's my 8****th**** chapter done I hope you liked it please review, and i promise to give you a cookie if you do :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about a few spelling mistakes in the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 9 Death's Angle's of Plea's new song, Radio, Tuesday, Plan's.**

**-Gaara's POV- **

This morning I woke up to 5 girl's screaming, it sounded like it was coming from the kitchen, I then rolled over and looked at my alarm clock and it said it was only 6 in the morning. I got up and had a shower and got dressed for school, wearing my normal clothes which where a blood red shirt and black bottoms with my black skate shoes. I went down the stairs and noticed the girls were already dressed for school and where eating breakfast while listening to the radio.

'Odd they are never up this early hmmm'. I got myself some breakfast and sat at the table with the girl's, we all sat there in a comfortable silence listening to the radio then next thing the song changes to the Death's Angle's of Plea's song, and the girl's where lightly singing to it. 'Hmmm they have probably heard it played to many times on this radio' As the song came to an end the girl's continued to eat their breakfast, I watched Ino, Sakura and Hinata because I wanted to know more about them, for future references.

'All the girl's eat with their write hands, and they seem to prefer to eat in silence Hmmm interesting, well to me it is to anyone else they wouldn't notice'. When the girl's had finished breakfast they put their dishes in the sink and I done the same and then there was nothing to do so I, went back to my room and went online to see who was on. Shino, Kiba, Sasuke and Neji where on so I decided to talk with them for a bit.

**People in this chat room:**

**Bug-boy**

**Dog-boy**

**Ice-Cube**

**White-eyes-guy**

**Sand**

**Chat room morning:**

**White-eyes-guy says: Morning Sand, What's up at the house of doom?**

**Bug-boy says: Yea it must be hard living with 5 teenage girls**

**Sand says: No their cool and it's not a house of doom, what made you say that?**

**White-eyes-guy says: I said the house of doom because I recon it will turn into a house of doom where you will get stuck in your thoughts or you will be stuck doing something for the house of dooms tenants. **

**Ice-cube says: Well, well now aren't we chatty this morning.**

**Dog-boy says: Interesting now isn't it all very interesting.**

**Sand says: o.o? what is? I'm a bit lost.**

**White-eyes-guy says: The house of doom will do that you know.**

**Sand says: Don't blame the house for everything what has it ever done to you huh?**

**Sand says: Why don't I paint THE HOUSE OF DOOM in capital letters on are front doors huh *rolls eyes***

**Ice-cube says: Hmmm touchy touchy now about the house huh?**

**White-eyes-guys says: Maybe you will have a name for your house then.**

**-Normal POV-**

Temari walked in about a minute ago and she read from where White-eyes-guy says: I said the house of doom because I recon it will turn into the house of doom where you will get stuck in your thoughts or you will be stuck for doing something for the house of dooms tenants. Temari smiled and liked the name for whatever house he was naming, as she read on with the conversation she realized they where naming their house.

She thought to herself 'Ohhh I like the name I'm getting the girls and we can so totally paint it in capital letters before we go to school' so Temari went to get the girls and told them what they were all going to do. Tenten ran up stairs past Gaara's room, and all Gaara saw was Tenten run past and then back again 'Hmmm wonder what's that about' then he went back to his chat with the guys. Tenten got back to the girls with some paint cans and they wrote on the front doors, which it was a double door front entrance and they were black.

The girls sprayed **THE HOUSE OF DOOM **in big letters on the front doors in a style where it looked like the letters where dripping, it was in blood red paint as well which added the effect. The girl's stood back and saw their work of art and wrote all their msn names in smaller letters around The house of doom writing's and they also put Gaara's and Kunkuro's names from msn on the door as well.

Tenten then started to spray Neji's msn name on the door, the girls noticed and sprayed all the guy's msn names on the door as well, they stood back and looked at their awesome work of art once again. They decided it looked good, Hinata then looked at her watch and it said 7:30am she then said "Hey girls it's 7:30 we should head off to school now and you know Ino do the thing we had to do on the way" The girls caught on quick.

They went inside to their rooms and grabbed their skate boards, and Ino grabbing her shoulder back with the envelope inside. Tenten called out to Gaara saying they were leaving now and he nodded and watched the girl's leave, Gaara then went to wake up Kunkuro and tell him he had 5 minute's till they left for school and Kunkuro shot up as fast as ever out of bed. Gaara went back to his room and told the guys he was going to school in 5 and they would do the same.

**-The girls-**

They got on their skate boards and left the house, "OMG how awesome will this be are next song will be on today" Sakura said. "OMG and this time it will be my song" Ino said with joy making herself jump up and down with excitement over the thought. As Tenten and Temari where in front they said "MAIL BOX" at the same time and began to giggle. Hinata and Sakura sped up in front of Ino and Ino slowed down and she quickly took out the parcel and put it in the mail box as she went by and got it in with great skill.

Ino then sped up to catch up with the girls, and they gave each other HI-5s as they skated and they all ended up falling off them and laughing. Gaara and the guy's where making their way to school the same way the girls went, oh and the guys haven't noticed the Desert's front door's yet. The guy's saw the girls and their skate boards on the grass and on the path way and the girls were laughing when they had just fallen off their boards odd huh.

The girls noticed the guy's had stopped by them and the sisters looked up and they started laughing again while, grabbing their boards and started skating with the guy's right behind them and they were still laughing uncontrollably and then when they reached the school. The girls looked at one another and then nodded a slight nod no one could see but them and they made their way to class with the guys close behind them, When they got to class the girls stopped at the door and the guys bumped into the back of them wondering why they stopped.

The guy's had no idea why the girls had stopped in the door way and they then saw the girls nod to each other because the girl's nodded a visible nod this time. The girls looked at each other then shouted out "MAIL BOX" and they then ran to their seats and started to laugh uncontrollably and then the guy's had no idea what was up with them, maybe that's why they were laughing earlier all the guys thought.

All during that lesson the girls couldn't stop laughing, when class was over they got on their skate boards and the girl's flew down the hall wall and half way to their next class they called out "MAIL BOX" all together and they just got weird looks. Next class they arrived at they decided to turn on the radio, the guys walked in as the radio announcer came on before the next song and he said.

_**Radio announcer: Well, well here we have another parcel from the mysteries band, I know you's have probably memorized their band name and the first song done by Death's Angel's of Plea's but I will say it again the band members are Stare, Glare, Hide, Disappear and Notice. They have sent in a new song this one being done by Stare and it's called I'm going to beat you. **_**A/N: I wrote the song.**

**If you think you win**

**You better think again**

**I'll push you off and drag you down**

**You will never beat me down to the ground**

**You don't have a chance against me**

**You don't have a chance with me**

**You don't have a chance at all**

**So give up now and walk yourself home**

**I want nothing to do with you**

**I want nothing but for you to go**

**I want nothing but to beat you down**

**And win everything you own**

**I'll beat you at your own game and many, many more**

**Take the time to look at what you've lost**

**And I've won, and beat you at your own game**

**I like to think that you have gone and left me alone**

**I want nothing to do with you **

**I want nothing but for you to go**

**I want nothing but to beat you down**

**And win everything you own**

**You look at me and you plead**

**And beg to stay**

**I say no and walk away**

**I have everything you owned**

**I have everything you thought you ever had**

**But in reality you just got done real bad, **

**You drop to the ground and realise what you done**

**But it's to late to change it all**

**I want nothing to do with you**

**I want nothing but you to go**

**I want nothing but to beat you down**

**And win everything you own**

**I roll the dice**

**You've lost your life**

**Time to take a step back and look at me**

**You got dam blood on my shirt**

**Now you have to take it to the dry cleaners.**

_**Radio announcer: Okay another hit, we have callers coming in with questions about the band again. We hope you get to set up a gig soon they are just begging for a concert, Please if you're listening Death's Angel's of Plea's just call us and we will set a gig up for you. Thanks to our listeners they have requested that the two songs be played again.**_

In the class room the student's where talking like mad about the new band and how they hadn't shown them self's yet. The guy's looked at the girl's who seemed to be listening to the songs and then Shino asked them "If they do get a gig this weekend or something and we get tickets would you's come with us" Shino had curiosity and excitement in his voice because he wanted to see who the band was and bad same with the other guys.

Sakura replied simply "No sorry we wouldn't be able since we have stuff to do this weekend" and then Ino cut in and finished for her "We are going to be working on are assignment for History this weekend and it is due on Monday and we haven't started it yet". Temari nodded, Hinata just continued to listen to the song on the radio who seemed not to notice what was going on. Tenten was writing something on the back of her skate board and seemed to be in thought, pretty deep thought actually and she normally notices things around her but she didn't notice this one bit.

The guy's just said "Okay well if they do have a gig and you's finish your assignment early tell us and we will get you a ticket". Temari said "If there is a gig concert thingy on". Sasuke then said in return "Well I hope there is of their fan's are going to chuck a fit" Ino and Sakura nodded and then they heard Hinata giggle. They all looked at her and she's asked "What I was just thinking to myself" Hinata then blinked and laid her head in her arms and began to drift off to sleep muttering about something and not allowed to giggle and stuff.

Before they knew it the school day was over and they all decided to go to the Desert's family house 'The house of doom as Neji had called it'. The girls went ahead to the house first rushed in and closed the door behind them they started laughing again, they were like 5 minutes ahead of the guys so they put their thing's in their rooms and went to the fridge to get some food and drink.

**-The guys- **

They were 5 minutes behind the girls because Shikamaru decided he wanted 5 more minutes to sleep in class, so they got out late and then they made their way home. Gaara was at the front of the group along with Sasuke and Neji with Kunkuro right behind them and the other's lagging back a bit. When they saw the house in view they saw the doors and stopped at the steps that lead up to them, Neji started to chuckle at what it said on the doors and then he noticed something everyone from their group had their names on it.

Gaara looked at Neji with wide eyes and sent a glare to him, he was not happy about it because if the girl's saw this 'wait the girls where 5 minutes before us dam I hope they haven't ruined the house with rage' Gaara thought. Sasuke looked at the writing and thought 'wow someone must have seen what we were talking about and decided to put it in action, ooooo the girls may not be happy about what is written here I hope they aren't pissed or I'm out of here'.

Shino just grinded to himself and Kiba was just laughing, Shikamaru just guessed that the guys were talking about something this morning and wanted to annoy the girls big time. Kunkuro looked at their front door and then wanted to ask Gaara something, but Naruto said something "Ummm guy's if the girl's got here before us and saw this. What do you think they would do" he asked with a scared but questioning voice.

The guy's all thought for a minute and then carefully went inside and then they saw the girls laughing again and eating some snacks. The guy's decided to get some food first and then they went to the lounge room were the girls were sitting and lazing round eating and talking about the mail box shouting out during school, and that stuff. Honestly they were now puzzled, they thought the girl's would be in rage with what they saw on the door but they were just there lazing round like nothing wrong.

**-Normal POV-**

"Hey did you see the front door girls"? Naruto asked with a scared voice. "Yea dur we walked though it how could we miss it" replied Ino. The girl's nodded with what Ino had said, the guys looked at each other weary of what could happen because they didn't know what could happen when they were mad yet. "Well did you see what was written on it?" Gaara questioned he's sisters.

Temari then said "Yea we saw it, we are the one's who done it this morning because i saw a bit of your chat where Neji had mentioned The house or doom thing I had no idea's who's house he meant it for but I read on a bit more to find out it was are house so I mentioned the idea to the girl's and we decided we liked it so we made it ours" Temari then smiled a small smile and the girl's nodded.

The guy's where relived to know it was the girl's who had done it in the first place, because they did not want to see them angry because they have all way's thought if the girl's got angry it would not end up pretty. They talked about the front door and about school and the guy's hoped for the band to play a gig on the weekend and that. So when it got to 11pm the guys went home after they ate at the Desert's family's house, Kunkuro and Gaara said their goodnights to their sisters giving them a hug also before they went to their room's for the night.

**-The girls-**

"Okay we should so totally do a gig this weekend, but we need more song's and we also need to come up with a cover, like a different looking us and also if we do, do this we can only call each other are band names while we are there" Hinata said to them. The girl's agreed with her and Sakura gave a call to the radio station, when the radio station picked up the phone Sakura changed her voice to a very girly one and acted as manger.

"Hello you are talking to radio 555 on the privet line" "Oh hello yes well I am the manager for the band called Death's Angle's of Plea's they would like to do a gig this weekend they heard you say if they wanted to do one just call, so I am doing it for them" Sakura said with her freakish girly voice and the girl stared at her glad they weren't doing the odd voice.

"OMG are you for real, okay they can do one at the Blue Stars you know where that is right!" the radio person asked with excitement and then the radio person asked "What's the charge for tickets and how much to get in oh and also would the girl's be able to sign stuff at the end, oh and what time" Sakura replied still in her girly voice "8:00pm it will start and it will finish at around 11:00pm but they will not sing the whole time because there will also be a DJ so they get a break could you organise a DJ for them, yes they can sign some stuff if they feel like it, and the buy in is $25.00 okay"

"Yes yes I wrote it all down okay it will be on Saturday at 8:00pm to 11:00pm and to get in it costs $25.00 and we will give you your half of the money at the end of the night and then we will give Blue Stars the other half for holding it there ok" "Yep and they will get there around 7:30 so they can set up instrument's and that stuff before they will begin okay" "Okay" and they both hung up the phone's. "Ugh i hate the girly voice its like way Ugh okay never will I use it again at least we have a gig" Sakura said now back to normal.

They gave each other HI-5's and then Hinata said "Umm but how do we get are stuff their and back here without the guy's noticing oh I know we can say we went to the spa for Friday and Saturday to relax and will stay at a hotel" Ino suggested. They all agreed. They settled it and would tell the guy's before they left on Friday, the girls went up stair's to their rooms said their good nights and went to sleep.

**Okay another chapter done I hoped you liked it. Please review I am happier with writing if I know I am writing for a reason. Review and get a cookie :]**

**A/N: I will try and do the guy's profile's soon if you are wondering about that. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Yes I realize they are a bit OOC (out of character) but it's cool when they are and it's my story I do as I dam well Please.**

**Chapter 10 Friday and Saturday, The gig, Suspicions**

Before they all knew it, it was Friday afternoon. The girl's looked at each other and knew what they had to do, since the guy's went out to get tickets because they couldn't be bothered to pay to get in. When the guy's where out, the girls put the instruments in the back of Ino's car and all the Luggage in Sakura's car, Sakura and the girl's decided to call the radio station again.

**"Hello your on radio 500's privet phone line what can we do for you" "Okay it's the Death's Angle's of Plea's manager we would like you to send V.I.P back stage passes to 13 Doomer St, Musha N.V.I 04358 and make sure there is 8 passes ok" "Okay anything else" "Yes actually you will recognise the band members because they will be wearing mostly black, also black long hair, and they will have their name written on the front of their shirt's" "Okay" the radio man replied and the two phones hung up. **

"Okay girl's know we got to leave a note and go now" Said Tenten. They nodded Temari wrote a quick note while the other's headed for the cars, the note said

_**To are brother's and the guy's**_

_**Us girl's decided to go to a spa/hotel thing to relax and do that assignment.**_

_**Hope you have fun at the concert/gig on Saturday.**_

_**We got you V.I.P back stage passes, don't ask how we just did, oh and you better have fun ok they costed quite a bit.**_

_**Enjoy your self's like we will be enjoying are self's just don't wreak the house of doom, we are quite fond of it. **_

_**We will be back Sunday sometime.**_

_**Love from your girl's**_

_**Xoxo mwah oxoX**_

Temari put the note on the kitchen bench, and then walked out to the car's with the girl's and got in, and drove off.

**-With the guys-**

When they got home Kunkuro opened the letter box to see eight envelopes saying V.I.P, he took them out and opened the door shaking his head at was still written on the door. Gaara noticed a note on the kitchen bench and he read it aloud, for everyone to hear, Naruto said "Cool so we get to stay for the weekend right Kunkuro and Gaara"?.

The brother's nodded and then all the guys left the house and where back within 5 minutes with their stuff. Kunkuro then realised he was still holding the letters; he opened the one of them because they all looked the same and were not addressed to any one in particular. He took out a V.I.P back stage pass that the girl's where talking about, then he flung an envelope at each of the guys they opened theirs as well and got the same thing. "Awesome I officially love them" Kiba said as he saw a V.I.P back stage pass.

Naruto then said "This is totally cool I wonder how they got them?". Shino said "Yea they would have payed quite a bit for back stage one's". "Well they said not to ask can we leave it at that and we have to enjoy are self's their order's" Neji said. Ever since Kunkuro and Gaara got sister's they have been protective as ever, but now having all the girl's as sister's they are still protective as ever but they know that they would not hurt them.

Still Gaara and Kunkuro where weary when they where around the girl's. Okay back to the story. "Awesomeness I can't wait till Saturday, and we get to see what they look like" Sasuke said. They all nodded in agreement and decided to put them on the kitchen bench not losing them, and they go off and play video games and that stuff and they had pizza for dinner.

**-The girls-**

They left the house and it took an hour to reach the spa/ hotel they had booked for the weekend. Once the girls checked in Sakura said "Okay you take are stuff to are room and we leave the band stuff in the boot of the car, and I'll go see how long the spa is open" she then smiled. Temari pulled her back and said "Na uh no way you are helping us, we go to the spa tomorrow before the gig, because we have to go get some hair dye and clothes for tomorrow".

"Okay I'll go get the clothes I have an idea in my mind already, and we all agree on black hair okay, I'll be back soon" Hinata said then smiled and walked off. Tenten just smiled and complied with order's, the girl's grabbed the bags out of the car, and Hinata jumped in and sped off to the shopping centre. The girl's got to the room and Ino said "Wow this is nice as, I like it".

Ino then put Hinata's stuff in a room and then chose her own, she then jumped on to the couch and asked the girl's as they came out of their room "Hey we should get in are PJ's and do we really have a history assignment"?. "No we don't have an assignment it was only a cover up dur" Tenten said. "We should wait till Hinata get's back with the stuff before we change into PJ's because we still have to dye are hair for tomorrow and that, oh and we have to wear are hair down, because when we do we all have the same length down to are mid back" Temari said.

"Yea oh and we will look like five identical sisters, how awesome will that be, oh but we would have to put in contacts to change are eye colour I hope she gets black contacts" Ino said. Hinata got back 10 minutes later, she went because she wouldn't get distracted like Ino or Sakura would. "Okay guess what I got" Hinata said bringing heaps of shopping bags in. "What" asked Temari.

"I got us, black hair dye, Black contact's, oh we have combat boots with are favourite coloured laces for each of us, also we have Baggy black and dark green cameo pant's, and a black T-shirt that we with have to write are names on the front of and are band symbol on the back" Hinata said. The girl's nodded in agreement and then they worked on their shirt's on the front of their shirt's it had their band names and then the symbol on the back of their shirt looked like, a broken heart with blood dripping off it and it had broken angle wing's on it too.

Once the girl's had finished off their shirts Ino: Stare, Temari: Glare, Tenten: Disappear, Hinata: Hide, Sakura: Notice, their band names where in the same writing which was made to look like it was blood dripping from the letters, a very common writing style just so you know. "We have to dye are hair now right"? Temari asked and then sighed 'who knew it would be so much work to cover up are identities' she thought. "Yea come on we have to start now" Hinata said.

Every one helped each other out to dye their hair, then they washed it and they all looked at each other their hair was down and the right length and everything they did look like 5 identical sisters. They gave each other a good night hugs and went to their rooms, 'I wonder if we can actually pull this off' thought Temari. 'We each have our own song now i can't wait till they hear mine, and I hope they like are other songs' Hinata thought.

'Ugh I wish I could just get dam comfortable' Thought Sakura. 'This is going to be an interesting day tomorrow' Thought Ino. 'I hope I remembered it all' Tenten thought. Those thought's where thought just as they were going to sleep.

**-Sunday with the guy's till the concert-**

Neji and Sasuke woke up at around about 7am, they saw that the other's where asleep so they quietly slipped out of the lounge room, to see Gaara thinking at the kitchen bench already dressed and all. They went and to the other side of the kitchen bench and faced him Gaara asked "Did you want something?". "No not really but why are you up this early and so deep in thought?" asked Neji.

"The girl's I'm trying to figure them out, when I thought I had Temari and Tenten figured out Ino, Hinata and Sakura show a different side to them" Gaara answered. Sasuke and Neji where now deep in thought trying to suss out all of it, Gaara spoke up and then said "Well did you's get anything?". Sasuke replied with a "Nope nothing yet, they are very difficult to suss out but more difficult when you're not around them 24/7. Maybe on the holiday's that are coming up in a week we can take a vacation are treat for the girl's and maybe we can suss it all out there".

Gaara and Neji looked at Sasuke, Gaara then said "Nice one Sasuke now all we have to do is make the arrangement's and when the guy's get up we shall talk about this, and we will have to tell them to note the stuff down in their head's so we can talk and try suss them out". "Sounds like fun I've always wanted to know my cousin better and you're right about the girl's" Neji said. "Huh what do you mean I'm right about the girl's" Gaara asked.

"Well Temari and Tenten where a bit more violent and less patent with us, but now that Ino, Sakura and Hinata have come along it has shown a new and more patent side of them" Neji said. Gaara just nodded which meant ok. They were thinking for a while and one of them booked a vacation spot at the beach for a week from now and they would all stay there including the girl's would stay for two to three weeks. It was now lunch time, so Gaara, Sasuke and Neji decided to go wake up the guys, they pours freezing ice on to them but smart Shikamaru woke up and he helped them.

Kiba, Shino, Naruto, and Kunkuro woke up instantly and ran to a shower to get warm. Since there was 8 rooms and only 1 room was without a person staying in it, all their stuff was in there. Kiba walked into a room and saw weapon's hanging on the walls and from the roof with a skate board here and there he didn't want to walk under the sharp bladed objects 'must be Tenten's room' so he went to the room next door.

The room next door was Sakura's and nothing seemed unusual, so he was fine it's just blades now scared him since the encounter with Tenten and her blade 'Well it's not my fault I thought she was a guy at first, she didn't need to pin me to the wall with knifes barley touching my skin and a knife near my throat, although I saw the guy's faces even Neji and Sasuke were surprised with her aim' Kiba thought as he walked to use Sakura's shower. Kunkuro used his room, Shino used Gaara's shower because Gaara already was dressed and eating, Naruto used the spare room hehehe smart Naruto just this once.

As Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji still needed to get changed they grabbed their stuff and walked into different rooms, Neji walked into the room Kiba first walked into which was Tenten's. Neji looked around he liked it although Kiba had a close call, 'That was funny but scary she can be freaky sometimes, Note to self: Don't try Tenten's patients' Neji thought and then he thought to himself again 'Maybe it would be fun to test her patients' after that he went and showered and changed.

Sasuke went and used Ino's room, to his surprised he found it just normal as ever, but there was graffiti all over her walks I could hardly read it 'I think it's in girl code or at least Ino code Hmmm' Sasuke thought, he continued to the shower and to get changed. Shikamaru used Temari's shower, nothing out of the ordinary at all, or so he thought he looked up and there was picture's of her and her friends and everyone, skate board here and there and then he saw a humongous fan sitting by her bed 'That's odd' Shikamaru thought, he continued with his shower and got changed.

They all meet down stair in the lounge, before they sat down they grabbed some food Kiba then asked "Hey Gaara and Kunkuro have you ever seen your sister's room's before". Gaara said "No why", Kunkuro just watched. "Well Tenten's room is freaky and Sakura's is a total opposite I wonder how they get along so well" Kiba stated. Neji then said "Tenten's room isn't scary well it may be to you since you where not on her good side from the first day" Neji gave a small laugh at the thought.

"Well she could have dam well killed me she looked like a guy" Kiba said in defence. Shino said "Well, well, well she could have couldn't she but she spared your life aren't you a lucky on, because I have heard she doesn't take mercy on people normal but I think she decided to let you off with a warning because you didn't know her".

They all looked at Shino; Sasuke asked "Well since you think they are so easy to figure out tell us about them". Shino replied in turn "Okay I will as much as I have done thought okay" they nodded and Shino then continued.

"Okay one small fact for each of them, I know more but it would take ages to explain, Tenten plays with her hair when she starts to get annoyed or is thinking but it depends on which was she plays with her hair, next is Temari she will only sit quite when deep in thought she will take small and slow breaths reducing her heart rate to 10 beats per minute" the guys just looked at him funny how did he know but they didn't ask they were going to wait till the end.

"Sakura you have not seen get in a fight yet, she has little patents and she has a lot of strength" when Shino said this Sasuke thought 'How does he know if she has a lot of strength he hasn't seen her in a fight or has he and we haven't' back to Shino. "Hinata she is how to put this, she has a very inscribable link to the girl's even if they fight, she and the girl's would never stop talk for a few minutes after, Hinata is like a guardian over them to keep them from destruction she keeps the balance of them, is the only way i could try describe it"

'Hmm' all the guy's thought. "And last of all Ino, she is not an open book very difficult to observe but she is very good at telling if things are a lie and if she plays along then she doesn't care if it's a lie or not, well that's a few facts" Shino then smiled and took a drink. "Shino question, how did you get that out of the girl's by just being around them" asked Kiba. "Well I prefer to observe people and find what makes them tick before I do anything just in case remember I just walked on and then you got pined to the wall because I knew she was a girl for starters and she looked like she had come from a pretty tough family" Shino said.

"Wow Shino you get a lot from a first glance don't you" Kunkuro said. "Yes the more time you spend observing the more you will figure out" Shino replied again. By that time it was 5:00pm and they sat down to watch a movie, when it finished it was 7:00 they had half an hour to kill before they made their way. So they played a video game for that time. Gaara looked at the time and it was 7:30pm, "Hey we better get going it's like around a 25 minute drive to there whose car we taking" Gaara said.

"We will take mine" Kunkuro said. They headed out the door and into the car, they drove there in practically 25 minutes like Gaara had said, and they got out and went to the line you had to wait in to go inside.

**-With the girl's till the concert-**

They all woke up at lunch time because it was quite late when they went to sleep. They had a wash and got dressed in what they were performing in. Ino wore her now Black dyed hair down with a few bangs covering her face, wore black baggy pants with zippers all over them, her specially made t-shirt, and she would put on her combat boots with, purple laces on later before they left and also she would have to where a hoddie and put in her black contacts when they left so no one at the hotel would know.

The other's where the same, with their specially designed t-shirts, they all wore their black hair down with a few bangs covering their faces, their combat boots, Temari had black laces, Tenten had red laces, Hinata had blue laces, and Sakura had pink. Temari wore a black fingerless leather gloves, Ino wore a black fingerless leather glove on her left hand, Sakura had one on her right, Hinata had black leather gloves with fingers, and Ino had a black leather glove with fingers on her right.

They had something to eat and then they done different activates Sakura watched T.V, Ino listened to her IPod which had all their own song's on it as well as others, Hinata read a book, Tenten sat there observing, and Temari was writing. Tenten looked at the clock as it ticked and she sat there watching it till it got to 6:00pm and she then got up and the girls looked at her sudden movement since she hadn't moved from that spot for a few hours now. Tenten said "We have to put are contacts in and are hoddies on ok, and keep your heads low so they don't see are eyes okay" the girl's nodded and done what they needed and then they went down to the car park and got in a drove.

As the radio was on while they drove, they heard there first two song's well Ino's, and Temari's to be correct, and then it moved on to different songs, their songs came back after half an hours. It took them a total of 1 hour and 25 minutes, they parked in the back parking spot near the back so they could pack early, lucky for them they had sprayed Temari's car black as well last night or if the boys saw they would ask why we are here.

'Awesome hehehe this is so exiting ok I think we are just going to play mellow and do give a shit about anyone' Temari thought and then she had another 'Well if I take lead they will catch on to what I'm doing I hope any way and we can show are personality's later on'. 'Okay time to watch what Temari does' the girl's thought. They got out of the car and took their hoddies off and walked to the back door just about when Temari was going to open it, it opened and she just stood there and the other's stood behind her.

The man who opened the door didn't recognise the t-shirt's they where wearing and he said "Go away you punk's we are waiting for some important people so run alone now". Temari was not in a good mood now and the other's knew it how could he be so stupid "Hmmm punk's ah don't you like them" said Temari with a hint of evilness in her voice like she was going to kill him.

The guy looked at her and said "Yea I hate punk's what you going to do about it huh" he went to throw a punch and she stood there and then Tenten knew what to do next, she threw a knife she always kept them on her person as they all did, Tenten threw hers just cutting his hand a slight bit and he pulled away, and just looked at her then he noticed finally that they where the important people and he nearly got them. He thought to himself 'How on earth did I miss that, I almost hit the leader of the band, dam she's scary she doesn't look please nether do the other's I think I'm on the bad side, their eye's and hair they look like Death's Angel's in a way'.

The girls stood for a few moment's and Temari went to walk through the door this time the man stood out of the way and they all passed him, without looking Hinata thought to herself 'That's it now we have them I think I know how we are playing it'. The girl's knew what to do from the lead of Tenten and Temari had done, not to tolerate anything but don't hurt them to bad if they stuff up.'

Temari walked to a guy and he said "Okay I am gathering you are the band Death's Angle's of Plea's correct" Temari looked at him like it wasn't obvious the girl's noticed her patience was dying ever so quickly with these stupid questions. "Yes we are the band" Temari replied to him and glared at him, living up to her band name 'I almost feel sorry for the guy' Ino thought. He got a bit scared by this he looked at their t-shirts and then he knew that she was the leader of the band and she didn't look to happy about this.

"Okay we will bring your instrument's in and set them up, if that's okay with you's"?. Temari noticed he asked and she silently laughed to herself she loved this she was having fun. The girl's looked at Temari and she nodded and then so did they. He sent a few people to get their stuff out of the car, and they started to set it up on a stage and in front of the stage where the DJ getting all his thing's together.

The girl's went over to the DJ and he looked up from what he was doing when he felt people around him he was shocked the girl's all looked the same. Hinata looked at Temari and she nodded to give the okay they could loosen up a bit and talk with them. As the girl's where talking Temari over heard the guy who opened the door and the guy who asked if it was them talking. "You know what I recon they live up to their names" Guy 1 said.

Guy 2 replied "They sure do the one named Glare gave me a deathly looking Glare because I asked a stupid question I guess". Guy 1 talked again "I got a cut on my hand from one of them they carry knife's I think, just in case I recon". Then Temari went and listened back to the conversation with the DJ.

DJ said "Hey girl's could I get a picture with you's and also you autograph's". Temari said "Yea sure" she then gave a small smile and the DJ was a bit shocked but tried not to let it show. So they got a picture took with the DJ and then signed a piece of paper for him and that made his day to him anyway, DJ then thought 'They will become something good and still their personality's I have no idea but this is awesome I now have a picture with the newest band and their autographs'.

As it became closer to 8pm the band member's went to the back and where hidden away and they talked about what order the song's would go in and as they talked they heard the DJ music start up and people dancing to the beat.

**-The guys-**

The guy's got at there at 5 minutes to 8 Sasuke said "We should see the band at the end of the concert okay". They all agreed to it and by the time we got to the door we heard music and people already inside dancing, they showed their passes and the guy who was looking at them was amazed there where V.I.P passes to this to see the band, he never knew there was the guy thought 'Dam I wish I knew about those'.

The guy's group was let in and they found a spot at the back of the room where they could still see the stage and the band instrument's set up already.

**-The Band/ Girl's/ Sisters-**

As the girl's looked at the time and they got ready to do some songs, they heard a voice on a microphone, _**Announcer: Okay time for what you came for it's the mysterious band DEATH'S ANGEL'S OF PLEA'S. **_The girl's walked out on stage and the crowd erupted with cheersand clapping. The girl's noticed that the guy's where clapping like maniac's also this amused them, they went to their instrument's and Temari grabbed the microphone as well as her black guitar.

Temari said into the mic "Okay everyone we know you have wanted to hear from us for a bit now so tonight, we are going to do are two first song's you already know all too well from what we have heard on the radio, and tonight we have some new song's for you". They started with Temari's song and then Ino and her swapped positions and Ino sang her song. Ino then said once she had finished her song "Okay time for are new song, which was done by Disappear" .

Tenten/ Disappear stepped up to the mic taking Ino's/ Stare's guitar and Stare took her place at the drum's, Disappear/ Tenten said into the mic "Okay this is a song I wrote for a person I know, It's called just to let you know". She started to sing:

**Bite me and I'll bite you right back**

**I had no idea what you where like**

**Until that day, you found me**

**Sitting by the swings**

**I was bothered and troubled**

**But you helped me through it all**

**I wish you could know**

**Exactly who I am now**

**I have these feelings**

**Around you, and I can't shake **

**Them off at all**

**I have all these feeling inside **

**I just don't know how to tell you **

**But I know something will get through**

**Just to let you know how I feel**

**Just to let you know me**

**Just to let you know how I feel**

**Just to let you know me.**

**I'm all twisted inside**

**At times I'm a bitch towards you**

**Sometimes I'm sweet towards you**

**I don't know how to act at all **

**When I'm around you**

**Just to let you know how I feel**

**Just to let you know me**

**Just to let you know how I feel**

**Just to let you know me**

**Time's you bring me up  
And time's you bring me down**

**You make my world spin round**

**Without you I wouldn't cope**

**Without you I would lose all hope**

**Just stay here with me **

**I won't leave you if you won't leave me**

**Just to let you know how I feel**

**Just to let you know me**

**Just to let you know how I feel**

**Just to let you know me**

**I make your life hell**

**I make your life heaven**

**You make my life hell **

**And you make my life heaven**

**You are my balance**

**Just to let you know how I feel **

**About you.**

The crowd was in cheers and she looked over to where the guys where and they were cheering also "Okay the next song is done by Hide" Disappear said into the mic, and Hide walked up to it taking Stare's guitar and Disappear went to the keyboard. "Okay I wrote this song when I was sick and tired of a lot of things Its called sick of it all."

**I am just so sick of it all**

**Leave it alone**

**Take it away**

**I want nothing to do with it right now**

**Put it away**

**Chuck it out a window**

**Chuck it at someone**

**And take all the stress away**

**I through it at someone**

**The stress goes away**

**Next thing I notice**

**It came flying back at me**

**The things in life **

**I'm sick of it all**

**I'm sick of all these things**

**When I finish something**

**Someone or Something **

**Squishes it, Ruin's it or drowns it**

**I through it at someone**

**The stress goes away**

**Next thing I notice**

**It came flying back at me**

**I thought my computer out the window**

**I through my homework at the door**

**I through my text books at my friends head**

**And those just got thrown back twice as hard**

**I see now that text books hurt a lot**

**And computer's make a nice smash sound**

**And my homework will never get picked up**

**And that's the way thing's are done**

**I though it at someone**

**The stress goes away**

**Next thing I notice **

**It came flying back at me**

**I turn my music up real loud**

**So no one notice's **

**I've snuck out**

**I am avoiding the drama of it all**

**Stupid text books and math's**

**There is no time for it at all.**

**I though it all at someone**

**The stress goes to them**

**Next thing I notice**

**It all comes flying back at me.**

The crowd laughed and clapped and cheered at the song, they especially went into cheers about the part of homework; Hide smiled a small one and then said "Okay are next song is done by Notice". Hinata/ Hide went back to her Keyboard, Ino/Stare took back her guitar Tenten/ Disappear was back at her drums and Temari was with her guitar still and Sakura stepped up to the mic with her guitar at hand. Sakura then said into the mic "Okay the song I wrote is called school Aka P.R.I.S.O.N"

**How do you spell school they ask **

**You spell out P.R.I.S.O.N **

**They look at you and ask why**

**You say it's the truth**

**Sent to the office**

**You don't go but you jump out a window**

**Land on the ground**

**And go to a place where you can't be found**

**Your friend's are already there**

**They don't care what you done wrong**

**They are always there**

**To take the blame with you**

**You cause a riot within the grounds**

**A food fight**

**A punch up**

**And a knock down**

**They look at you and your friends**

**And you's count to ten**

**Making a sprint for the gates**

**But they are locked down**

**Your friend's are already there**

**They don't care what you have done wrong**

**They are always there**

**To take the blame with you**

**You's fall to the ground in burst of laughter**

**You call out random thing's **

**You get stares as you walk by with your friends**

**And you and them just ignore them**

**Time to see **

**What they really think of me**

**You do something stupid **

**And they tag along with you and do it to**

**You find out now they are your friend's and you are like skittles in a bag**

**Full of sugar**

**Full of fun**

**And looks out for everyone**

**Your friend's are already there**

**They don't care what you done wrong**

**They are always there**

**To take the blame with you**

**No matter what you's have been though.**

The crowd cheered and Sakura then said into the microphone "Okay it's now 9:30pm we will be back at 10:30pm have fun everyone, when we get back we have two more song's too do". The crowd cheered as the girl's went off stage to the back to find bottles of water waiting for them; the girl's nodded to the man who put them there. The girl's sat there quietly resting without talking because they were thinking about when where the guy's going to come in, and how and what they would do.

**-The guy's-**

After all the song's "Guy's they are totally awesome singers and they look hot too" Kiba said to the guy's. "Yea come on you can at least admit they look hot and there are five of them how awesome is that" Naruto said. "Yes there is five of them and they are cute too" Admitted Kunkuro.

Shino said "Don't you see they sort of resemble Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura in a way". Gaara had to process that it could be but it isn't he has never heard them sing and they have never seemed wanting to sing. "But they don't have black hair and it's not that long and also they don't have black eyes" Naruto said.

"Yes but there is things called contact's, and hair dye also how many of you have seen the girl's with their hair down" Shino said. The guy's thought this through there was no way it was them "Well I am pretty sure it isn't them but we could ask them when they get home on Sunday" Gaara had said. "And what makes you so sure they will tell" Shino replied. "Your right Shino we shall find out on are holiday if they are the singer's or not, but what signs would we look for" Neji asked.

"Well we would look for them randomly writing stuff down, or them taking off, we can't have them out of are sight once" Shino replied. The guy's nodded and turned back to the stage to see that the band was coming back on.

**-The band/ Girl's/ Sister's-**

It was time to go back on stage for are final two song's, we would all be singing in a halmourny. They all had microphone's infront of them, they where all at their insturement's and Temari/ Glare walked up and said "Okay time for are second last song of the night it will be sung by all of us together, this song is called Running" They played for a few seconded's and started to sing at the same time.

**Running, Running **

**Down the hall ways**

**Trying, Trying**

**Desperately to find you**

**Help me help me **

**Relies the truth**

**I'm running so fast**

**I'm trying to hard**

**I'm in need of some help **

**Talking, talking**

**To you**

**You're**** yelling, yelling**

**Back at me**

**Running, running**

**Away from you**

**I'm talking to you**

**You're yelling back at me **

**I'm running away fast**

**Denying, denying **

**I ever knew you**

**Hating, hating **

**The truth**

**Trusting, trusting**

**No one anymore**

**Hating you**

**Hating truth**

**No one to trust**

**Or hold on to**

The girl's finished and a big applause came, Tenten then spoke into her microphone at the drums where she was sitting "Okay are last song for the night but not for ever it's called call me" The girl's started up the music again and began to sing in sync again.

**Call me**

**Call me by my name**

**Call me call me **

**Call me on the phone**

**Call me call me**

**You one true love**

**Call me call me **

**When ever you get the chance**

**Call me call me**

**Call me call me**

**I just want you to call me as soon as you can**

**As soon as you can find the phone**

**As soon as you can find me**

**I will be the happiest person in the whole wide world**

**You call me **

**You call me**

**The phone rings down the house**

**I pick up the phone **

**Your voice comes thru the receiver**

**Like musical notes in a song**

**You say to me**

**You wish I were there with you**

**Then you say**

**I'll be there at a quarter to two**

**I jump up and down**

**Scream down the phone**

**Then I relax and say **

"**I love you"**

**And you add this phase to my weakness**

**You say to me**

"**I love you too"**

Ino spoke into the microphone and said "We want to thank you all for coming to are first concert gig thing whatever you call it, and just to tell you we may be doing on again but we don't know when so keep your ear's out for any news". The girl's waved and walked off stage.

**-The guy's-**

They waited until everyone left, till it was only them. They nodded to each other and made their way to the back entrance of the stage before the knocked they heard some voices and listened. Guy 1 "We will take your stuff out to your car is that alright"? Neji thought to himself 'Why would he ask permission to help them' they heard no response to the guy 1's question but they heard the band stuff being taken off stage and took out to the back car park.

The guy's looked at each other in confusion wondering the same thing why would they ask to help them, wouldn't they already help, Sasuke knocked on the door and Hide opened the door and saw their V.I.P passes and they walked through the door. Kiba spoke up "Hello, you where great out there, and also we were wondering if we could have a picture with you's and each get your autographs".

Shino observing as always watched as the one called Notice said "Sure" so they took pictures and got autographs. "So who was that song for Stare" Asked Neji. Stare replied back and said "Well I wrote it for someone I know and Is a friend to me" Shino noticed that the other band member's listened carefully to what she said almost like that they didn't want her to give out to much 'Interesting' Shino thought.

Shino Noticed that Glare was watching him and the other's carefully as well like she had something she didn't want to tell, looked like she was un comfortable with us here but she relaxed as soon as she distracted herself by having some water and closing her eyes, she just sat there, I noticed her heart beat going down to what Temari's does but no way Temari would start a band nether would the other's but I shouldn't shut that idea out completely.

Shino was thinking other's kept talking it then hit 12am. Glare said "Okay we have to go now we have stuff to do tomorrow nice talking to you's" she gave a small wave and left the room. The other's sighed and said good bye and left, then they guy's decided to go back home as well. When they got home Shino said nothing, got changed and laid in his bed. The other's did the same but they all had something to eat and that before they got changed to go to sleep.

**-The girls-**

Once they had left it took them about two hours to get back, when they did it was 2am and they walked through the hotel with hoddies on and their eyes down, got in the elevator and went to their room. When they got there, they had a shower and got out all the hair dye and took out the contact's and placed them back in a box and put them in their bags. After having a hot wash and getting into their PJ's they went to sleep.

**A/N: I made it extra long because it is Easter I hope you enjoy it. Review please. :]**

**Okay I know, I know i can't spell one word in there so dont blame me okay :]  
Happy Easter everyone by the way.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 11 Sunday, Observing, Target practice**

The girl's woke up washed the black paint away, so Temari's car was back to normal.

The girl's got into Ino's and Temari's car's and drove home, they went round the back through the secret way put their instrument's and that away, quickly went back to the car's and then they parked in the garage. The girl's looked at each other grabbed their bag's and went to the front doors and open them and they shouted out together "WE ARE HOME". They dropped their bag's and went to the kitchen and got something to eat only to notice the Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kunkuro coming from the living room still half asleep, and Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Shino coming from upstairs' fully dressed and they looked awake.

The girl's laughed and continued on with finding some food. The girl's all went to their room's but stopped at their door Shino, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara watched with fascination at why they wouldn't go into their room's. 'Hmmm weird what is up with that' Sasuke thought.

Tenten looked at the 4 of the boy's that where watching them, she then thought 'I wonder if one of them went in my room hmmm I wonder what their reaction was dam it I wish I could have seen it' the guy's just stood there. Soon the girl's moved only to sit in front of their door's, Shino observed as he does and thought 'I wonder if they know what we are up to but that's not happening for another week'. Neji watched as Shino had said to observe them without letting on about it but o well nothing would go wrong would it.

Sasuke thought 'What are they doing, this is so odd'. Gaara was thinking and trying to notices the signs and also trying to notice small things that only they did 'Dam this is hard to notice all things they do Shino is good'. Tenten sat thinking 'Hmmm when should I play target practice'.

Shino thought 'I think the girl's have all learnt something at the spa but I can't seem to find what'. Temari sat thinking 'Ooo I so want to try my target skills now that we are as good as Tenten but I want a reason to do it.... on second thought's who needs a reason when you're in the house of doom'. Temari then silently laughed to herself and grabbed her kuni's out slowly so the guy's wouldn't notice any movement, Temari then suddenly grabbed them and threw them above each guy's head just missing them from centimetres, but she made sure she threw them close enough to feel the wind from them. Shino thought just before the kuni's past 'Hmmm I wond-' his thought's where cut off by a sudden breeze.

'If I stay still it won't happen again I think' Shino thought and then he thought again.

'There is only one person who throw's like that and that's Tenten but none of them are moving Dam they have become good'. Hinata saw what Temari did and decided to do the same, next thing you know there are now two Kuni's marking the same spot in the wall. Kiba came up to see what was going on because it was to silent, he saw the girl's sitting in front of their door's and the guy's sitting in the hall way next to each other 'Wow the guy's look studded and the girl's well look like they are sleeping sitting up' Kiba thought.

Tenten's thought was 'Yes Kiba's here now to scare him out of his wit's' she then laughed to herself in her mind, Tenten then grabbed her Kuni no one notice she done a small motion with her hand's and then right on aim they caught the loose part's of Kiba's newly changed clothes and pinned him against the wall.

Neji, Sasuke and Gaara looked back at Kiba to see him standing there one minute and then pinned to the wall the next, Shino wasn't shocked by this he was in thought 'Hmmm looks like Tenten is the one throwing them but why'. Kiba was pinned to the wall to scared to move one bit and he remembered last time he was pinned to a wall by knife's it was at school. The girl's got up seeing as Kiba was now freaked out, and they just went into their rooms. Once the girl's went into their room's Neji said "What's up with that I didn't see anyone throw the kuni's and I have the best vision out of all of you".

Sasuke helped Kiba down by pulling out the kuni's from the wall, he then said "Where did they come from then". Gaara nodded in agreement with what Neji and Sasuke said, Kiba then said "Well I don't like being pinned up to a wall with sharp thing's it brings bad memory's back". Shino looked at them and said "Well Kiba maybe it's funny to watch you be pinned to a wall by sharp thing's to some people" he then gave a small smile and went down stairs.

Neji thought it through 'Hmmm Kiba being pinned to a wall by sharp thing's is funny to some people, he must mean Tenten thought it was funny that's why she went to her room'. The guy's went down stair's and talked for a while about Kiba and his scare and how they would keep watch of the girl's, until they heard a door open and then close up stair's. They talked about a game that Naruto and Kunkuro where playing, because they didn't want the girl's to know yet.

Shino, and Neji watched as Temari walked past them and sat on the couch opposite from Naruto and when Naruto lost the game he started to shout thing's that where way to loud. Neji and Shino heard a sigh come from Temari as Naruto shouted and they looked at her, she then threw a kuni that missed Naruto's face by inch's and it went into the wall. Naruto sat there stunned in his spot and Temari said "Keep it down okay" and gave a small smile but not a nice smile a evil smile 'she looked like the band leader' Shino thought.

Temari walked to her room and when Sasuke heard her door close he asked "Now where on Earth did Temari learn to through like that, I never knew she could". Shino answered his question "Well Tenten was the one to pin Kiba to the wall again I presume just for fun and Temari it was because she had a head ache from Naruto that she done that, and also Temari learnt it from Tenten because she is a quick learner". Neji said "Well now we know who pinned Kiba" and he gave a small laugh at it.

The guy's where quite for the rest of the day not wanting to be a target for the girl's, the guy's stayed over again and had dinner. The girl's joined them and then they went back to their room's, so did Kunkuro and Gaara they went to their room's, the rest of the guy's fell asleep in the lounge room.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it, I know it's not my best but I was just having fun also I know it's short and sorry about that. Review please. :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay I know the pairing thing and that I still have to do, but it will take time, I'm not great at coming up with mushy scene's and I don't want to rush the relationship's. Eh that and I'm thinking of how to do them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Chapter 12 Holiday day one, convincing the girl's to go. **

After that day of target practice, and the last week of boring school and the broken alarm clocks, the chasing of screaming girls and sharp thing's had passed the guy's met up at the school gates and the girls headed home. Once they knew the girl's had gone Naruto said "Well smarty's how do we get them to come with us the hotel/beach thingy?". "I'll tell you, we are just going to ask it is simple" said Kunkuro. "Hn" was Sasuke's and Neji's reply they were not paying attention.

Also Shino and Gaara where off in their own world today. As the guy's walked home they saw the girl's lounging round as usual, they walked over to them and then Naruto said "Okay girl's we are all going on a holiday trip starting tomorrow we are going to the beach and you's are coming with us".

Sasuke thought 'I don't think this will work'. Ino yawns "alright I'll go nothing better to do". Temari jump's from the head of the couch and land's with her legs on Shikamaru and herself laying on the couch she then said "Alright I could use some fun". Shikamaru thought 'wow so easy'.

"Ugh fine, I suppose I will go as well" said Tenten. "I'll go to I suppose" said Hinata. "Guess I have to go as well" said Sakura while jumping up from her couch to go get a drink. "Well I guess it's all good then" said Kunkuro. Temari and Ino looked at each other signalling to the other girl's time to put the plan be annoying in action.

Temari and Ino got up first and went over to the stair grabbed their skate, boards and started to grind the stair railings, while leaving mark's on them. Sakura stared to talk really fast so no one knew what she said and then she started to yell piggy back ride, piggy back rid while jumping onto Sasuke's back, to his in-joy meant.

Hinata and Tenten went and looked Kunkuro's and Gaara's bed room doors so they couldn't go in and then they moved onto grabbing their laptop's and typing notes down fast, and chatting loudly, the notes they where typing you may ask where notes on if the guy's where getting annoyed and what their action's where to everything the girl's done. Neji was amused by all of this his thought's where 'Well they must be on a sugar high I think but it's so funny Sasuke was giving a piggy back to Sakura the one and only the one he liked he blushed for a moment but soon recovered, this is going to be a while'.

Kunkuro in the mean while was shouting at Ino and Temari who where ruining the stair railing, and taking of the paint in the process also breaking a few things. Shikamaru was laughing at this behaviour, Kiba was wanting to join Temari and Ino in the grinding of stair railing's, Shino watched Tenten and Hinata type stuff on their laptop's.

Sasuke complied too what Sakura wanted and was piggy backing her. Neji was watching Sasuke and Sakura then turning to watch Tenten and Hinata well mostly Tenten, Gaara was trying to get into his room but didn't sussed in it and then went down and then outside to climb through his window to get into is room. The hell that was caused by the girl's afternoon you could hear, screaming and yelling and smash's through the house and people that walked by and read the name **The house of doom **and the heard the noise walked by very fast.

After an hour or so of annoying stunt's and yelling's the girl's stoped and went to their room's to pack and get all their stuff they would be needing for the next two to three weeks. Kunkuro spent an hour or so trying to get into his room before doing the obvious thing by asking for one of the girl's to open it.

Gaara and Kunkuro had their stuff already ready and so did the other guy's so they bought their stuff down/over to the lounge room. The girl's where ready with their bag's and bought them down and placed them with the other's everyone had something to eat before leaving in Shino's, Gaara's, Sasuke's and Neji's car's.

Once they reached the beach house it was humongous everyone got their own rooms, and there was only 3 bath room's though, one big kitchen, a hangout basement, and a lounge room. The house was located right by the beach so the moment you stepped out you where on the sandy warm beach, they chose their room's and since they got there very late and where all tired from the drive they went to sleep early, waiting for the next day to come.

**A/N: yes it is my shortest chapter i know, I have homework to do that i should have done first, and the next chapter will be in a week or less maybe more, wont be too long thought :) Please review. **


End file.
